Searching
by Zadien
Summary: Syaoran, leader of the rebels, hates the royal family for the death of his father. Princess Sakura under the disguise of a paige, goes to rebels for help to find her brother. S+S, please review!!!!
1. Breaking the rules

A.N. Hey this is my first fan fic ever, and possibly my last. This story is a S+S fic, maybe E+T, I don't know yet. In the first couple of chapters the cards have not been caught and are not Sakura cards, but she does use the star key and also the fly card doesn't use the staff. OK, just to clear that up, um Kero is now a phoenix, though I may make him linked to Saku, but I just can't write Kero speech, for me it's too hard, while Yue is the blue-eyed white wolf. I love saying that, it's like the dragon in Yu-Gi-Oh. Soz! Review plzzzzzzzzzzzzz! Plzzzzzz? *Blinks* Well um........  
  
On with the story. The revised version, since after due consideration I had to agree with water_soter for her comment on Saki's and Syao's ages, so I have decided to change them. Saki is ten in the first two chapters, Syao is thirteen. Is that believeable? Well if not tough! Besides Saki and Syao are SOULMATES!!!! *Sticks out tongue*   
{Gems} Thanks for the constructive critism. Z.D. may not like to say it, but she does appreciate it, don't you Z.D.  
{Zadien} Arigatou. Mou, I hate cleaning up obvious blips.  
{Gems} Ah, you have to do the disclaimer now.   
{Zadien} Oh Nani?!   
{Gems} Say it Z.D.  
{Zadien} I, DON't, OWN, CARDCAPTOR SAKURA.   
{Gems} *Takes earplugs out* No need to chout about it. People know you're not THAT imaginative(!)   
{Zadien} *sticks tongue out* Ne wayz on with the story. Which I created all on my own! With a little help from Robin hood.   
  
~~*~~@~~*~~  
  
A young girl with short auburn hair and impossibly large emerald eyes, dressed in peasant clothes, stood in a meadow on her own, scanning the rolling landscape for some reason for her to be there. In her hand she clutched her star staff, like a comforter, a solid weight in her hands. With her other hand, she shielded her eyes as she looked up at the sky. It was a strange orange hue, as though the sun was setting, but the sun was still high in the sky. There were streaks of pink clouds, strewn across the orange. It was a beautiful sight, strange but beautiful. She noticed a white phoenix circling above her and she smiled softly. Although she was in a strange world that she didn't recognize, she was glad to see that at least somethings were the same as Kero still looked over her. The cards, aswell, were by her side, circling round her and reassuring her with their warm aura's, well all 34 of them. She hadn't collected all of them, yet. But she would do soon, it was her destiny. She would not fail.   
  
She didn't know where she was, or how she got here? All she knew was that she was alone, with only Kero for company. Where was her father, Fugitaka? Her older brother Touya? And Tomoyo, where was Tomoyo? Even when she was searching for the cards, Tomoyo, was always by her side. The young girl with long black hair and Amethyst eyes was the most courageous girl, Sakura knew. Nothing fazed her, or stopped her from capturing every moment of Sakura's life on her sketch pad.   
  
Sakura sighed heavily. She missed her best friend. Missed everyone, where were they. Suddenly the sky grew dark, thick clouds, heavily pregnant with rain, spread rapidly over the sky. Lightning speared the sky and Sakura shivered. Kero landed expertly on her shoulder, and screeched with terror. Feeling maternal, she reached her hand up to scratch and soothe Kero. A wind whipped up and lifted her hair away from her face. It slapped at her back like cords of rope. It was then that the heavens opened and rain, large fat droplets of rain, splashed across the dry ground.   
  
She needed to find shelter, she was about to run for some, when it hit her. It was a dream, a scary one at that, but still a dream. One she'd had before, but it had never been so vivid. This time it was so real, and chronicled. Usually only flashes of the dream mingled with her usual dreams of ice-cream, Kero and her family. This time it was continuous.   
  
"I want to wake up now.", she whined. "Why couldn't Clow Reed make a wake-up card. He made sleep and dream, and managed to forget the wake-up card."  
  
She could feel her hair being plastered to her face, her peasant clothes that she only wore when escaping the castle were soaked through. She shivered. She could just imagine that her brother would mock her if she got a cold. And her step brother Seth would say it's her own fault. He and his mother were so horrible to her. She didn't think she'd done anything to them, but Kanda just looked down on her, constantly.   
  
She was jerked out of her thoughts as a bolt of lightning struck the ground close to them, making Kero's claws dig into her shoulder painfully. Sakura winced, and tears came to her eyes. She blinked them away quickly, then gasped as she caught sight of a blue-eyed white wolf moving fluidly towards them. Kero screeched again and Sakura jumped. They began to back away as the wolf advanced. Then suddenly without any warning what-so-ever Kero took off from her shoulder and landed easily on the back of the Wolf. She watched this curiously, then approached cautiously.   
  
There was something oddly comforting about the white wolf with blue eyes. Comforting and rare. She'd never seen a blue eyed wolf before, never mind a white one with blue eyes. Seth had a black long haired wolf, with silver menacing eyes. It had been a gift from her father and his mother for his 15th birthday, and she hated it. She had never hated any animal in her life, but this black wolf had an evil aura surrounding it, something about it sent chills down her spine and she didn't know why. She made sure to never leave Kero alone anywhere near her brother or his wolf.   
  
She crouched down to stroke the white wolf tentatively. Staring into his eyes she found warmth and strength there. This wolf would help her and protect her, just as Kero would. She smiled at that reassuring thought. She couldn't have too many guardians. Suddenly she felt a tingle down her spine. Trusting her instincts that had never led her wrong while capturing the cards, Sakura spun round, to find a beautiful white horse galloping towards her. No scratch that, it wasn't just a white horse, but a snow white Pegasus, racing towards her with a person on it's back. A brilliant white light glowed around it, so that the rider was cloaked in shadows. As it neared she caught a flash of amber......  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Sakura sat up in her bed gasping for breath, as a strobe of sunlight filtered into her chamber. She rubbed her eyes, against the searing brightness and blinked several times to clear her vision. She glanced around her chamber disorientated. That dream had been so vivid, so real, and the rider on the horse, who was it? She was about to write everything in her dream journal, when her maid appeared in her vision.  
  
"Hooeeee!", she gasped jerking back away from the maid.  
  
"I'm sorry, milady, but you need to wake up.", Taeya said firmly but kindly.  
  
Sakura mumbled something inaudible under her breath and pulling her blanket back over her bed, nestled her head back onto her pillow.  
  
Taeya sighed heavily. Waking her young mistress every morning was a difficult chore, especially when her mistress unconsciously knew that she had church to attend. It was a well known fact that both of the royal children hated church but because the Queen was extremely religious herself, she made her husband go, so both the royal children attended. The only one good thing was that Sakura had Tomoyo attending church with her to keep her occupied. Otherwise the child would get easily bored and then she would get into more trouble with the Queen. Oh, for the days when Nadeshiko was the Queen and everyone was happy, but she was dead.   
  
And Kanda had manipulated the King into marrying her and playing father to her son. Taeya had a sneaking suspicion that the Queen wished for her own son to be King, but everyone knew that Touya being the eldest and rightful heir to the Kingdom would be king, and in turn he would rule Tomeda with his heart and soul and not just with his mind. Seth was weak and easily led by his mother, who was full of greed. He would not be a good King, and because of that Tomeda and it's people would suffer.  
  
"Princess, arise and face the day.", Taeya pleaded, knowing she would have to face the Queens wrath should Sakura be late for church again, but she would not say any such thing to Sakura.  
  
She smiled when she heard Sakura's "I don't want to face the day, let someone else face it." excuse. Then she grabbed the blanket and ripped it out of Sakura's grasp.   
  
"Hoeee!!!", Sakura screamed sitting up on the bed, clutching her knees to her chest and shivering. "Taeya, it's cold. Please can I have my blanket back."  
  
"No.", Taeya replied firmly but kindly. "Now Tomoyo's running your bath for you, so hurry up and get up. You have church today."  
  
The young girl's shoulders slumped. "Don't remind me.", she groaned, then dragging herself out of the bed she raced across the cold cobblestone floor on her tip-toes and slipped into the ajoing door.  
  
***  
  
Tomoyo smiled and waved cheerily at many of her young friends as she and Sakura made their way into the church with Sakura dragging her feet, blushing furiously looking at the ground, as many people admired her new dress out loud. Of course as typical of Tomoyo it was one of her original designs, and on Sakura it looked amazing. As she said so many times, Sakura was a wonderful model for her clothes, it was probably because when Tomoyo made them, she always had Sakura in mind.   
  
"Cheer up Sakura, church only lasts for an hour. It will be over soon.", Tomoyo said, trying to lighten her friends gloomy mood.  
  
"I know Tomoyo, but it seems to last forever, and it's extremely tedious. The only reason we go is to keep Kanda happy, but what about us? Nobody wants to keep us happy."  
  
Tomoyo nodded sympathetically. "Well, maybe afterwards, if 'she' lets us, we could go for a 'picnic'."  
  
The auburn haired girl grinned, her mood lightening immensely. 'Picnic' was their code for card hunting. So far the Queen hadn't heard of these escapades yet, but no doubt soon she would, and then they would be grounded again.  
  
"Hey kaijuu!", a male voice greeted from behind.  
  
Sakura spun round, hand fisted, and chin raised defiantly. "How many times do I have to tell you, don't call me that!"  
  
Tomoyo smirked at the two royal children, you could give them a kingdom each and still the two of them would find a way to irritate each other, but pit someone against both of them and they'd defend each other. That was just typical with blood relations, and part of her missed not having that. She glanced round and noticed that some of their subjects were regarding the future King and their Princess now engaged in a glaring competition. Delicately Tomoyo cleared her throat and along with a chuckling Yukito, Touya's bodyguard, they ushered the royal children into the church. Sakura sighed and followed her father into the church, unaware that she was being watched by a pair of Amber eyes.   
  
***  
  
Touya sunk further into his pew and sighed resigned. This was a waste of an hour, an hour he could be spending learning about the Kingdom he would soon inherit. Church was pointless in his opinion. All the members of his family had magick coursing through their veins, the most belonging to Sakura with her cards. His step-mother on the other hand possessed no such magick and she and her son were supposedly religious. He didn't believe it. There was something extremely suspicious about that woman. He trusted her as far as he could throw her, and he would do anything to protect his sister and father, and also his kingdom.   
  
He glanced at his sister and Tomoyo, who since they were young had been inseparable. He began to look on Tomoyo like a younger sister. She had always stuck by Sakura, and when Sakura's impulsive nature got her in to trouble, Tomoyo would always share the blame. He narrowed his eyes as he caught his sister's blossom pink aura flaring. He raised his eyes heaven ward and shook his head. Then nudged Sakura. She glanced up annoyed.   
  
Leaning close to her, he whispered. "Don't even think of using any magick in here. Dad will sense it and you will be in more trouble."  
  
Sakura sighed heavily and nodded. "Fine, but can they hurry up I'm so bored."  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "You get bored easily. Try daydreaming or something. Just because your bodies here, doesn't mean your spirit has to be here, let it free until this sermon is over."  
  
Along the row Kanda sat with her husband on one side and her son on the other side. Soon their plan would be put into action, but at the moment they had to earn the people's trust. As soon as that was done then, her son would be King and the heir would be gone and she would send the bratty but dense daughter somewhere far away. She would break soon enough, her spirit was about as strong as Nadeshiko and that Queen hadn't been hard to get rid off.  
  
She glanced up as the Cardinal walked out. He nodded to her and she smiled back. Her gaze traveled along the line taking in her family. The brat had taken after her father with the same auburn hair, but the son had got his eyes, and both had inherited the tanned skin. Touya was tall and broad shouldered taking that from his father, and all the men in his family. He had the sharp features of the Kinomoto men, showing their strength and courage, and it was these features which made the men handsome.   
  
The brat had inherited the same large emerald eyes, full of life, from her mother, and the gentleness of nature. It showed in her soft features, and her chipped jaw bone and sculpted cheekbones showed her determination and strength of will. Her personality shone through in her face and it was that which made her face beautiful, just like Nadeshiko. The girl was a constant reminder of the woman, everytime Fujitaka looked at her, part of her spell chipped off him, and it was an annoyance. But it wasn't time to move yet, another couple of years maybe, but not too far along the line.   
  
She noticed the brat and the servant laughing again. They had no respect for her religion or for her. It was disrespectful and abusive to her. She nudged her husband, who glanced up from the prayer book. She motioned to his daughter, and he nodded. He nudged his son and repeated her actions.   
  
Touya smiled softly before nipping his sister on the leg. She jolted then glared at him.   
"That hurt.", she mouthed. He repeated his fathers actions, and she rolled her eyes, before pinching Tomoyo, who had been lost in her own world. Tomoyo yelped, causing everyone to stare at her. This then sent Sakura into further giggles. She glanced around her to calm herself and her eyes locked on a pair of amber eyes to her right. They belonged to a boy she hadn't seen before. He was only fifteen, with short thick messy brown hair. He had a handsome face which showed a lot of character, strength, determination and intelligence shone in his eyes. Instead of being tall and lanky having not yet grown into his body, he too, like, Touya was well built as though he worked out. There was something about the way he looked at her as though he could see right into her soul, that made her feel uncomfortable. Shifting in her pew she turned back to face the front of the church.  
  
***  
  
"I have never felt so humiliated in my life.", Kanda screeched ear piercingly.   
  
All four children winced in pain. The three Kinomoto's exchanged glances and shifted uncomfortably, as Fujitaka sat down wearily, nursing his head. His wife's hollering always gave him a headache. Not for the first time he wished for a woman he could barely remember. The more he tried to remember, the more his head split. It was infuriating and painful.   
  
"Kanda-", he began.  
  
"No, Fujitaka. This time your daughter must be punished. She gets away with far too much in this house. She was rude and she caused a scene."  
  
Tomoyo glanced at Sakura. "You were rude?", she mouthed.  
  
Sakura shrugged, having no clue what on earth the she-witch was talking about. Touya was brimming with anger, which he had yet to release. Turning abruptly he strode down the corridor and in to the practice chamber. The two girls looked up at the wicked woman.   
  
Kanda turned to them. "Now you will go to your bed and you will not leave till I say so, and there will be no supper for any of you. If I find out that you made contact with each other during this time of reflection I will punish you more severely."  
  
Both girls gave a half hearted bow and turned to the stairs.   
  
"This isn't fair.", Tomoyo whined. "I thought we were going to go on a picnic, now we can't. It's so unfair."  
  
Sakura nodded, her thoughts along the same lines. "Don't worry, there'll be plenty of more picnics to go on. Hey, we've only just begun.", she tried cheerfully.  
  
Entering her room, she collapsed on the bed sighing heavily. She had dismissed Taeya after being undressed from Tomoyo's outfit. She now wore a simple dress, which she found itchy and it chaffed. She wriggled uncomfortably. Then groaned defeated. She glanced over her shoulder out the window as a cool tingling sensation played on her neck. She shuddered uncontrollably, then nodded, fishing out her star pendant.  
  
"It doesn't matter what she says. I have a Clow card to capture.", she sent a regretful look in the direction of Tomoyo's room. "Sorry Tomoyo, but I can't risk getting caught."  
  
She cupped her hands under her pendant and began to utter her incantation.  
  
"O Key of the star...", the star began to twirl within the circle.  
  
"With powers burning bright...", a glowing orb surrounded the key.  
  
"Reveal the staff....", the orb began to ascend into the air, and her circle formed beneath her feet lighting up the room.  
  
"...and shine your light. Release!", the orb disappeared and the star stopped above her head. A gust of wind rose up in a spiral around her. The key elongated and a staff formed from the key. Sakura grabbed it and twirled it round in front of her, striking a pose at the end. Then out of her pocket she pulled out a card.   
  
"Fly card, release and dispel. Fly!", a pair of wings sprouted from her back. She grabbed the Paige outfit she kept for when she was sneaking out of the castle. She crossed to the window and shoved it open. When she was sure the coast was clear, she launched herself out of the window.  
  
~~*~~@~~*~~  
A.N. I hope you like. Please review. Oh and soz that Syaoran, Eriol and Yuki, didn't appear much in this chappy, but Syaoran will be in the next chapter. There is no real country in this, no Hong Kong, no Japan, dealio, K? So that means Syaoran lives in the Kingdom of Tomeda but he's the son of a Laird K? 


	2. Seeing Siberian blue and Amber

A.N. Thanks for the reviews they inspired me to wirte this chapter quicker. Lunemangelus: Yeah I realised last night after posting it that I'd forgotten to do the annoymous thingie, but Arigatou for the advice anyway. Sacarula & Wezl: Here's the next chappie. Lady Hawk: Arigatou. I thought that my grammer really sucked. English is my worst subject at school, because of my grammer, maybe it's something else now. Ooh, maybe it's my spelling. Thank god for spell check....   
  
Disclaimer  
{Gems} *clears throat*  
{Zadien} Um oh yeah, I forgot the little disclaimer thing last time. Um, oops! Gomen nasai...* Looks at the ground sheepishly* But honestly you'd think people would already know that I don't own-  
{Gems} *clears throat again*  
{Zadien} Yeah. I don't own CCS. *Stomps off*  
{Gems} Good girl. Um, Z. D. Don't you want to introduce your story?  
{Zadien} mutters something inaudible.  
{Gems} Z.D.?  
{Zadien} Here's my story.......  
{Gems} See that wasn't so bad. She's just like a little spoilt child. I'll go get her a lollipop or four....  
~~*~~@~~*~~  
Chapter one: Seeing Siberian blue and Amber  
  
Sakura sighed landing deftly on the ground. She looked down on the card she'd just captured. 'The Glow' card, had been relatively simple to capture, due to the fact that it had wanted to be captured. She smiled slightly.   
  
"If only all cards were like you. My life would be so much easier.", she murmured.   
  
'True but you'd miss the action of the stronger cards.', she could imagine Tomoyo saying, and she would be right.   
  
Sakura would miss the action. She loved the buzz of zipping through the air outmaneuvering other cards, narrowly missing getting hurt, and then the final thrill when she captured them. It was a mind blowing experience one that could not be rivaled by anything else in this world. She softly trailed a finger over the features of the imp on the glow cards image. Although she would miss the action, she did like these other cards that willingly came to her. Especially today when she was in no real fit state to chase after a card.   
  
She jerked when Kero perched on her shoulder. She looked up and reached up her hand to tickle his neck. He cooed in pleasure and nuzzled his head against her neck. What she wouldn't give for Tomoyo's light hearted conversation. She could call up the mirror card, but no she couldn't do that, Mirror could only mirror the image that was set in front of it. She could call up illusion, or even better she could all up the song card, at least then she'd have some music to listen to.  
  
She nodded contented with that idea. She didn't want to go home just yet, to spend an age up in her room, on her own with only her own self for company. No, that did not bode well for her, it would drive her insane. She grinned at that thought, it was something Touya would have said to her. She dug the card out of her pocket and threw it up into the air.  
  
"Song card, sing me a song! Song card, release and dispel!", she ordered, touching her wand to the flat of the card while it hung suspended in the air  
  
A swirl of colour rose and took the form of the song imp. She smiled softly, floating in the air, then bowing for her mistress, she opened her mouth.  
  
"Free the dream within/ The stars are crying, a tear/ A sigh escapes from heaven /And the world's end. /Breathe the dream within /The mystifying; /We tremble and spin /Suspended within; /Look beyond where hearts can see, /Dream in peace, /Trust, love, believe; /We tremble and spin, /Suspended within; /Free the dream within, / The voices calling, a song, /A prayer, from deep inside you, /To guide you; /Be the dream within, /The light is shining; /A flame on the wind, /Salvation begins; /Look beyond where hearts can see, /Dream in peace, /Trust, love, believe, /We tremble and spin, /Suspended within; /Free the dream within, /The stars are crying a tear, /A sigh escapes from heaven, /And the world's end"  
  
Sakura applauded softly. She loved that song, it was the one she remembered from her mothers funeral, and she knew that her mother sang it to lull her to sleep. She commanded Song to return and laid her head down on the lush grass. She could hear a stream close by, she could use that later to bathe in when she had to change from her Paige outfit back to her dress which she would have to wear when returning to the castle.   
  
She was drifting of to the sound of the water lapping gently at the shore, when she felt she was being watched. She opened her eyes, to find a pair of small Siberian blue eyes watching her. Sakura scrambled to her feet with a short scream, while the creature yelped and stumbled back, landing awkwardly on it's rump. Emerald green eyes peered at the creature. It was only the height of her ankle, a small white ball of fluff. On closer inspection she realized that it was a young wolf cub, it couldn't be more than several weeks old. She could guess that seeing as she often tended the animals at the castle with Yuki. She paused and cocked her head to one side, to look at it. The wolf imitated her and she giggled. The wolf whimpered, then with a whine, yawned, it's long tongue rolled out.   
  
Sakura believed that this was the cutest, sweetest thing she had ever seen in all of her ten years, and her desire to touch the puppy was out weighed her cautiousness. She knelt down and held out the palm of her hand to the wolf. It stood up, then cautiously it began to stumble towards her, as though it was unsure on it's feet. Sakura tickled it's chin, then drained from the exertion of magick she lay down on the grass. After a moments hesitation the wolf curled up at her side, and soon it too fell asleep, keeping an ear cocked for every strange sound the wind carried to it.   
  
***  
  
He stared down at the curled up figure on the grass. He had overcome the child when he had been heading for the lake to bathe, after taking his horse for a ride. It seemed odd to him that a Paige would be lying on the grass away from civilization, but he shrugged off the nagging notion, that this Paige wasn't everything it seemed. He was about to wake the child up before it's parents became worried, when the bundle of fur at his side uncurled, stretched and then it's eyes snapped open to regard the intruder. Syaoran stared astonished at the wolf cub, now struggling to his feet and growling at him, teeth bared, hackles raised.   
  
"Don't growl at me pup!", he warned the pup who had ran away from him earlier that morn.   
  
It had been the runt of the litter, and rare too. But because it was shy and small for it's age, people didn't want it. Now it was growling fiercely at Syaoran, showing no hint of fear. The boy studied it. He had no doubt that the creature was growling to guard the child, not because he was afraid of him. He knelt down and unconsciously mimicked Sakura's movements, by holding out his hand palm up. The cub shrank back, before moving forward to inspect the outstretched hand. It sniffed his hand then sat down defiantly.   
  
It was at this moment that the child decided to stir. He rolled over onto his back and sighed, before stretching. His eyes blinked open and he sat up, looking round his surroundings, as though he didn't recognize where he was. His emerald green eyes collided with Syaoran's scrutinous amber ones, and he screamed with an incredibly high pitched voice.  
  
"Hoee!!!"  
  
Syaoran winced. "Did you have to scream that high?"  
  
The kid's eyes widened and stared at the older boy. He swallowed uncertainly and fear lurked in his eyes. He clutched his pink rod closer. Something was definitely odd about this Paige. Who was he and why was he holding a pink rod with a star on the top? And he had the runt cub defending him. It was strange and Syaoran Li had learned to trust his instincts. They had never led him wrong before. Yet, he was reluctant to spend anymore time with the kid, than was necessary. He had stuff to do. But still it wasn't safe for anyone to be out in this country when there were bandits about. He didn't have to worry, he could take care of himself. He may not be skilled in hand to hand combat, but he could handle sword fighting any day and he had magick, he was grateful to his family for that. He glanced at the kid, Syaoran was sure that he wouldn't be able to defend himself. After all Paiges weren't well known for their fighting skills. He sighed, cursing his conscious for kicking in.  
  
"Who are you?", he asked after a moment of awkward silence.  
  
The kid quickly recovered from his fear, and raised his chin proudly. "I'm Kino-", he faltered.  
  
"Kino?"  
  
"Yes, um Kino Saku. And you are?"  
  
"Li Syaoran."  
  
He placed his hand out in a greeting, when suddenly a bird screeched loudly and Syaoran jumped as he felt a searing burning pain course down his pinkie finger. He glanced round to see a flame extinguish on his finger. He cursed angrily.  
  
"Kero!", Saku yelled out angrily, even as he ripped off a strip of his outfit and dipped it into the water by them.   
  
Hurriedly he dressed the finger, and Syaoran felt the coolness of the water soothe his aching finger. "What just happened?"  
  
"My Phoenix, Kero.", the child explained. "He's very protective of me-"  
  
"He's not the only one.", Syaoran grumbled.   
  
Saku looked at the ground sheepishly. "Yes, well, it is quite an important breakthrough for Kero, he has never formed a flame before. He's only young, you see, so this is the first time he has formed fire. It's a momentous occasion."  
  
"Gee, I guess I should be flattered then.", Syaoran muttered sarcasm dripping from the words.   
  
There was something about the way the child spoke that unnerved him. He enunciated ever word, and there was a feminine lilt to everything he said. The kid was odd, and what was he doing here?  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Um, I went for a walk. Kero needed the air.", he lied, making a futile attempt to hide the pink staff, much to Syaoran's amusement. "So what are you doing out here?"  
  
"Going for a bathe.", he answered curtly.   
  
Saku nodded, not liking the silence. "Oh right, well, um, I should go. My father and brother will be looking for me."  
  
Syaoran nodded, not liking the feeling the way the child's emerald green eyes seemed to see right through him. Saku got up and began to walk back to the village, he was about to turn the corner, when the wolf yapped. He turned round and regarded the pup.   
  
"Your pup?", Syaoran asked in a monotone voice.  
  
Saku shook his head. "Um no, but he came and found me. I don't know who owns him. Maybe when I get home, I'll send out a....Hmmm, I'll find his master sometime."  
  
Syaoran nodded. For some reason he didn't feel like taking his puppy of the kid, after all they seemed attached. He watched the kid skip off, with the puppy lolloping after him, and the phoenix hovering over him. He shook his head and headed to the pond.  
  
***  
  
It was roughly half an hour later that Syaoran was walking slowly towards the town. It was almost empty, people were at home for lunch or in the next town attending the market. He was on his way home, his mother would have his lunch waiting for him while his father would be waiting to tell him the news from the other estates which he would eventually inherit. He led his horse slowly through the town, glancing at the small detached houses, with children playing outside. There on some of the walls were posters giving the names of the outlaws and the amounts of the rewards.   
  
He was just passing a back alley when he heard the sounds of scuffle. Pulling out a pendant, he activated, not at all awed at how a blade and hilt formed from it. He looped the reins over a post so that his horse was now safely out of the way. Then he chased round the corner.  
  
***  
  
Sakura struggled against the man who was holding her while the other two men surrounded her. She grimaced as pain shot through her. Kero was screeching angrily and nipping viciously at one of the men, while the young wolf cub bit enthusiastically on the other man's leg. Sakura was more worried about her animals more than herself. The man who was holding her, with a long red pony tail and small pig like eyes, wrenched her staff out of her hands. She suddenly felt at a loss without her staff, suddenly she was vulnerable, and she had no one to help.   
  
She was still unsure as too how they had caught her, and why. She had been wandering home with Kero and Yue, the wolf cub. She had decided not to fly because that would only have been difficult with a wriggling Yue in her arms, and a staff in the other. So, as she had wandered through the town, admiring the women's dresses and envying the children with loving parents, she hadn't noticed the three men following her. Finally she did and foolishly she had ducked down the alley to try and use her magick, but they had been so quick. She had no time to call up her powers. And that was how she'd been caught.  
  
She shook her head and savagely bit into the hand that was clasped over her mouth. The man cursed and slapped her face. Sakura's face jerked back and she gasped in pain, tears of terror sprang to her eyes. Things went from bad to worse as she heard a crunch. She blinked the tears away to see her staff lying in shards on the ground.   
  
"Hoeee!", she yelped.   
  
"Put the kid down.", a voice growled.   
  
Pony tail swung her round to see the boy from earlier clutching a sword. His amber eyes were dark with anger, bangs fell over his forehead to add to the dangerous aura surrounding him. He took up a stance and raised the sword easily to fend off her attackers.   
  
"Now who are you to interfere in our fun?"  
  
"I am Li Syaoran.", the boy declared proudly.  
  
"Li's son, now this should make things interesting.", ponytail's accomplice sneered.  
  
Syaoran smirked, these men were too over confident, it would lead them to their downfall. To attack a young Paige was disgusting. He shifted the weight in his hand, and braced himself against the first strike of the black haired accomplice. They began a slow wary circle with Syaoran keeping an eye on both the other men. He sidestepped out of the way of the blonde haired man, and arced his sword round to meet black haired's sword. He shoved him away and step kicked him away, then dropped to his feet and swung out his left foot to catch blondie's legs out from under him.   
  
Sakura watched all this in awe and for a brief moment forgot she was being suspended by ponytail, until she heard him growl in frustration. She bit down hard again, and when he loosened his grip, she wriggled out of it. She hit the ground and rolled hearing the rip of material as her hood came off. She grimaced, Tomoyo was going to love this, her appearing again, with another ripped outfit. She crawled quickly to her shattered staff. Hovering her hands over the splinters she poured her magick into it.   
  
"As long as there is a card mistress, there is a staff. As long as there is a card mistress there is a staff.", she repeated concentrating on the staff and not on the fight around her.  
  
Syaoran looked up at the feel of a warm aura mingling with his, caressing his skin and filling him. He jolted and glanced at the kid out of the corner of his eye. He saw her, yes it was a she. The hood had come loose to reveal a girl with fine shoulder length auburn hair, bent over the pink staff. Now that explained a lot. He vaguely remembered the girl from earlier on that day, but before he could prod further, a sharp pain sliced through him and he hissed. His lapse of concentration had cost him some blood, he saw as he risked a glance at his arm, a thin trickle of blood snaked it's way down his arm.   
  
They began to circle warily again, a glimmer of triumph in the eyes of bandits. A blade sliced through the air to his right and he quickly ducked and rolled out of the way. Bringing up his sword to parry the second blade that was thrust in his direction. There were too many for him to take on and they were all larger than he. He needed back-up but he was the only one here, and he would not back down. He was a Li, they were not quitters.   
  
Sakura stared down at the star key in front of her. She grinned. Hope filled her. Lifting the key she transformed it into the staff. Then she plucked a card from her pocket. She glanced at it, and smiled softly. The Sword card. Before she had a chance to activate it Syaoran sent a man stumbling back with a jump kick towards her. She swung the staff under his legs as she'd seen Li do with his sword. The man tripped and landed on his back.  
  
Sakura rose. "Sword Card, release and dispel, Sword Card!"  
  
The wind picked up and a pink light surrounded the staff forming it into a slender sword, just light enough for her to wield without harming herself. Not for the first time she wished that she had learned to fight with a sword and arrow, but her father had said no, after all she had both cards. She crossed to blondie who was now trying to get up. She positioned the tip of the blade at his throat and gave him a death glare to rival Touya's.  
  
Syaoran glimpsed the girl pointing a slender feminine blade at the throat of the blond haired man. He had no idea where the sword had come from but he was grateful to it. Feeling hope flood him, he slashed out with his sword and pierced the heart of the black haired man. He fell to the ground eyes wide and clutching his gaping wound. Syaoran twirled and parried another blow from ponytail. He put all of his momentum into the spin and lifted of the air to bring his foot crashing into ponytail's face. Then his other foot snapped his neck. Syaoran hit the ground and rolled to his feet. Just as ponytail hit the ground and didn't rise again.  
  
He crossed to the girl and glared coldly (the infamous Li glare) at the man on which she sat with her blade positioned at the base of his throat. He glanced at the child who shrank back when meeting the look.   
  
"Um, hello again.", she smiled brightly.   
  
For a girl who had almost been raped, she looked extremely cheerful. "What's your real name?"  
  
"Real name?", she blinked naively.  
  
"Hai, you said your name was Kino Saku. It couldn't possibly be that, you're a girl. You lied.", he stated.   
  
"Iie.", she shook her head. "I didn't lie. I just abbre-, abbrive-", she stumbled over the word.  
  
"Abbreviated?", he supplied.  
  
She nodded happily, her face brightening. "Uh-huh. My name is Kinomoto Sakura."  
  
"The Princess?"  
  
Again she nodded, but her smile dimmed. "Hai, the Princess. Thank you for saving me, Li."  
  
"It was nothing, and you can call me Syaoran. Anyway, you could probably have handled it yourself."  
  
She glowed from the compliment and the staff returned to a key which she slipped round her neck. He deactivated the sword and smiled as he caught sight of her expression admiration. She didn't seem like a spoiled Princess, in fact she seemed very down to earth. "Come on. You're parents will be looking for you."  
  
He started to stride back to the main road. His gait was so long that Sakura had to jog to keep up with him.   
  
"At least one might be looking for me.", she mumbled.  
  
As they approached the street, they heard a carriage approaching. Syaoran ignored it and continued down the street with the Royal kid by his side, followed by the phoenix and the wolf.   
  
"Xiao Lang?"  
  
Syaoran stiffened, and a tension appeared in his shoulders. Curious Sakura glanced over her shoulder. There was a very beautiful woman with Raven Black hair and Ivory white skin, who was dressed in clothes befitting a Lady of Leisure and a man who resembled Syaoran. She smiled brightly and waved to them, while Syaoran let out a heavy sigh. Slowly he rotated to face the couple smiling warmly at him.  
  
"Mother, Father, how are you?", he asked stiffly.   
  
Sakura stared up at him, and subconsciously shivered. He was so cold regarding his parents, what was wrong with them? They seemed so nice and they seemed to genuinely love him. But she knew well how appearances could be deceiving. She'd reserve judgment until she knew them.   
  
"Xiao Lang, where have you been?", the man asked in a monotone voice, that resembled Syaoran's. Now she knew where he got that tone from.  
  
"Who is the child, Xiao Lang?", this came from the woman.  
  
Sakura glanced at Syaoran. "Syaoran, who's Xiao Lang?"  
  
Both parents raised a brow at this. They knew it took a lot of time before he let anyone call him by his given name. Nearly all his friends called him Li, except of course for his cousins MeiLing, and Eriol. Not because he let them, but because they just did.   
  
"I'm Kinomoto Sakura.", the child curtsied clumsily, making Yelan smile warmly, remembering her own daughters who had all been married off to rich Lords.  
  
"Kinomoto, as in the child of Kinomoto Fujitaka?", the father inquired.  
  
Syaoran nodded, and Yelan gasped. "You're Nadeshiko's daughter, child?"  
  
Sakura regarded the woman cautiously. "Yes, I am."  
  
"Oh you look so much like her. And you have her spirit. I can see it from just looking at you.", the woman gushed, her cool persona suddenly vanishing.   
  
This time it was both the Li men who raised a brow. "It was such a tragedy how she died. The Kingdom grieved for months. I was a close friend of hers you know. She was such a beautiful soul.", Yelan continued.  
  
The daughter of the woman in question smiled her first warm smile.   
  
"I was just on my way to take her home.", Syaoran mumbled, grasping Sakura's small hand in his own possessively.  
  
"Oh? Well we'll take you there in the carriage.", Yelan offered.  
  
Sakura felt Syaoran bristle, and she had no clue why. She simply smiled and climbed into the carriage accepting Mr.Li's offered hand. Syaoran followed muttering under his breath. Sakura turned around to the door.   
  
"Can Yue and Kero ride in here?", she asked.  
  
Yelan nodded. "Of course dear. Who are they?"  
  
"My phoenix and my wolf cub.", Sakura said lifting a wriggling Yue into her arms as Kero settled on her shoulders.   
  
Mr.Li regarded the wolf cub, then glanced at his son. "Is that?"  
  
"It is.", Syaoran replied shortly.  
  
Yelan raised a brow and exchanged glances with her husband. Now this indeed was interesting.  
  
***  
  
"My King, may I present, Princess Sakura and the Li family.", a servant announced to the waiting royal family.   
  
As soon as Sakura entered the grand welcoming hall, all the family stood, and Tomoyo ran to embrace her best friend. The queen immediately began hurling questions at the child ignoring the fact that they had guests. Syaoran glanced round the grand hall, taking in the Royal family, the body guards, stationed near the family and the young girl hugging the Princess.   
"Sakura where were you?", Kanda demanded.  
  
"Leave it till later, my dear.", Fujitaka spoke up. "We have guests. Welcome to our home."  
  
The guests bowed and Sakura raised back to grab Syaoran's hand and pull him up in front of her father, deliberately ignoring the Queens accusations and oblivious to Syaoran blushing and Touya's blood boiling. She smiled sweetly at her Father.  
  
"Father this is Li Syaoran. He saved my life today."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"He wouldn't have needed to if you hadn't left the castle. You disobedient child.", Kanda blistered with rage, making Yue growl and Kero screech.   
  
Syaoran's fingers unconsciously reached for his sword while his mother bristled at the way the woman spoke to Nadeshiko's child, she could see the son wasn't happy about this either, but Fujitaka seemed oblivious.  
  
Sakura cringed. "I wasn't being disobedient."  
  
"Then where were you?"  
  
"I cannot say. I'm sorry."  
  
"Tell me now you insolent brat.", Kanda screeched almost as loud as Kero. She stood up abruptly and took a step towards Sakura.  
  
Syaoran tensed ready to chop this woman down if she dared lay a finger on his princess. He shook his head, she wasn't his but still he'd defend her.   
  
Sakura stood forward. "No, I won't. You're not my mother!", she ran out of the room followed by Syaoran.  
  
Touya stood up and went to go after her aswell, but Yuki placed a hand on his shoulder pressing him back onto his throne. "Leave it, Touya."  
  
"But that's my job, to chase after the Kaijuu when she's upset.", he mumbled.  
  
"Don't worry Touya, I assure you, If I ever run out of a room distressed, you can come after me.", Tomoyo promised.  
  
Touya managed a smile at the child's attempt to lighten the moment. One thing he could be sure of was that if anything happened to him, Tomoyo would always be there was his sister. He cast a considering glance at the doorway Sakura had exited. Maybe that boy would be another one who would always be there for her. Maybe, if he had something to do with it.  
  
"Father can I have a word with you in private?"  
A.N. Wonder what Touya's up to? Wait a minute I know what he's up to! Hohohoho. Ok please review, plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! 


	3. Hunting

A.N. Hey here's the next chapter. I'm still revising soz. This is now Five years after the previous two chapters, so Sakura is Fifteen years old, and Syaoran is eighteen years old. K? Oh and if someone could please e-mail me the list of all the cards plzzz. (zadien20@hotmail.com) Stupid American series wouldn't let me see all the cards.  
  
{Gems} here we go again. Z.D, quit babbling and get on with the disclaimer.  
{Zadien} Fine already. CCS does not, and I repeat, does not belong to me.   
{Gems} Good girl, it's getting easier with time. Do you want a lollipop Z.D.?  
{Zadien} Yes please.  
{Gems} Please review, and thanks WezL nice reviews!  
  
~~*~~@~~*~~  
Hunting.  
***  
  
"Sakura, where are you?"  
  
Sakura cursed under her breath. Jadeth could never keep her mouth shut. How was she supposed to sneak up on her brother, when Jadeth was tagging along, calling out her name? It was impossible to remain in stealth mode. Her brother was going to kill her, if he found her following him. Sakura knelt behind a bush, parted the branches and peered through. So far her brother hadn't been alerted to Jadeth's calling her name. Sakura rotated round and looked through another shrub. Oh yeah, there was Jadeth. She was wandering lost through the trees humming nervously with her high feminine voice. Sakura rolled her eyes. Jadeth was nineteen years old, yet still she acted like a child, while Sakura was fifteen, four years younger, sometimes it felt like it was the other way round.   
  
"Jadeth!", she hissed sharply.   
  
The young girl spun in fright towards the shrub where Sakura was hiding and luckily she managed to muffle a scream, as the younger girl's fingers snaked around her wrist and jerked her into the bush.   
  
"What do you think you're doing following me about?"  
  
"What are you doing following your brother?", Jadeth snapped back.  
  
"Exactly that, following *my* brother.", Sakura replied smartly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Who are you to question me, Jadeth?"  
  
"Just because you're a princess doesn't mean you can do whatever you want."   
"I'm not a princess, I'm the Princess."  
  
"Still your brother will murder you if you're caught.", Jadeth protested.  
  
"Well I'm not going to get caught. Now come on or go back to the house."   
  
Sakura got to her feet and crept slowly to the edge of the group of shrubs and looked round for her brother. She couldn't spot him anywhere, but she could still feel his presence. She grimaced and was about to give Jadeth a stern lecture, when she heard a twig snap a little in front of her. She jolted round and grinned. He hadn't got away from her yet. Good. She stepped away from the trees and softly followed them , fully aware of Jadeth following her. She winced as Jadeth's foot forced a branch to snap. The noise seemed to echo through the woods. She glared angrily at the younger girl.   
  
Her brother was a trained huntsman, any noise at all that wasn't natural, would alert him to their presence which could lead to either two scenarios, one her brother would march her back to the castle or two he would shoot them with his arrow. She preferred the first one but neither of them were good. Ahead of her there was a low rumble of male voices. Oh, oh, she thought, this was it. He knew they were there. She froze hoping her brother wouldn't come back if he heard no noise. She motioned for Jadeth to stop and blessedly she listened. After a few tense moments they began to move again.   
  
Sakura smiled to herself before moving swiftly after them. The wood floor was now carpeted by dead leaves which effectively drowned out any noise Jadeth could have made. She moved closer and glimpsed the short dark brown hair of her brother. This was as close as she had ever got to him. Usually he had caught her by this stage but this time he hadn't caught on. Maybe Jadeth was a good luck charm, she decided as she glanced round at her older step-cousin, who was making icky faces as she cleaned mud of her shoes. All Sakura had to do now was just creep up a little closer and she would prove to her brother how good a tracker she was.   
  
With Pride welling up she inched a little closer. There was a soft chuckle behind her and she felt a presence behind her. She caught her breath and felt her pulse begin to thunder. Sakura stiffened and whirled round, ready to punch the person who had sneaked up behind her. She aimed for the face, but the figure ducked under it and scooped her up, throwing her over his shoulder. She began to pound on his back and had just decided to call for her brothers help, when she saw the colors he was draped in. The Navy and Gold and wings of the Tomeda guard. Sakura slumped in the figures arms, and muttered a curse under her breath. She'd been caught. Again. Anger drained from her. For some reason she felt incredibly safe in the arms and she burrowed herself further into the strong protective arms and laid her head on his shoulder.   
  
She surrendered easily for a change knowing she was beat. The man who held her strode out of the shrubbery into the clearing. She knew he was taking her to her brother and although she found this incredibly embarrassing , to be carted over to her brother and his friends, who she knew from around the castle, she also knew that this man was on strict orders to deliver her to her brother, and he wouldn't let her go incase she ran away or used her magick to escape. Not that she would, that would be cheating, as she possessed the cards. So instead she waited patiently until her handler carried her to her brother.   
  
"Told you she was following us.", she heard a voice gloat.  
  
Touya watched as the Captain carried his younger sister into the clearing. At least she wasn't fighting him. This was becoming a habit, every time he went hunting, he would only get so far until he realized she was following. So he would send one of his men back to retrieve her and march her home. This time she had got further than before, she'd probably have got further if she hadn't had Jadeth trailing after her and alerting them to her presence. It was a stupid game to her. So that she could prove that she was a good tracker. She didn't seem to comprehend what danger she could be in. Not all the people in this land were pro-royalty. Instead some of them would be glad to get their hands on the princess, others would just be glad to get their hands on a beautiful young woman, and there was no denying his sister was striking. With her Emerald green eyes, which sparkled with life and intelligence, lustrous auburn hair which shone in the light. Her skin was slightly tanned from the sun. The soft features of her face showed her gentleness and kindness of her nature but the chipped jaw bone and prominent cheek bones showed her determination and strength of will, while her full mouth showed just a hint of cruelty. Her slender body which was clothed in a deep emerald green velvet dress, was curled in the captains arms. She looked vulnerable, chaste and innocent. Yes any woman would be a great possession to some of the men which inhabited this woods, especially one like her.   
  
Despite being angry with her, he couldn't help the smile which tugged his lips. He shoved a hand through his brown hair and sighed as his sister was set on her feet. She regarded him stubbornly, her chin tilted up in defiance.   
  
"Sakura-", he began exasperated. "What have I told you about following me?"  
  
"I wasn't following you, I was tracking you.", She answered.  
  
"Sakura, stop tracking me. Not only have you put yourself in danger, but this time you've dragged Jadeth out with you."  
  
"No, I didn't, Touya. I couldn't help it that she followed me.", the princess glanced over her shoulder. "Um, where is Jadeth, she was with me, earlier, but then you sent your man and I haven't seen her since."  
  
Touya looked worriedly at his Captain. "Syaoran, did you see her?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head looking anxious himself. He had been so obsessed with catching up with the princess without her catching on to him, that he hadn't noticed the princesses cousin. He caught the surprised glance of the Princess. She had been so concerned about facing her brother that she hadn't bothered to look at who had captured her. Now her frown turned into a slight smile. Syaoran groaned inwardly. That meant he'd have to deal with the princess later. He felt his shoulders slump, before an idea hit him.   
  
"My, Lord, maybe I should go look for Lady Emmery.", he suggested.   
  
Touya nodded. "Yes I think you should."  
  
Syaoran turned to go with a relieved sigh, and missed the mischievous glint in the Princes deep brown eyes. "Oh, Captain? Please escort my sister home, once you find Jadeth. I don't wish for her to accompany me on my hunt."  
  
Syaoran cursed silently, but nodded compliantly.  
  
"This is unfair Touya. I don't want to go back yet. Kessa will make me practice tapestries. It's all incredibly boring." , the princess said to her brother  
  
"Tough luck, kaijuu, I want you to stay with Syaoran until he finds Jadeth then return home.", he replied.  
  
"But Syaoran never talks to me anymore, he acts all strange and silent. Can't I stay with you? At least until Geography, I don't mind that class."  
  
"NO, kaijuu go with Syaoran. What class did you sneak out of?"  
  
"Tapestry. I don't like it. The needle is so clumsy and awkward. But Tomoyo enjoys it."  
  
"Maybe you should practice more."  
  
Sakura made a face, before waving to him and following Syaoran into the woods. She had always been close to her one and only brother because they both knew there was something rotten about Kanda. They had bonded together against her. Although Touya had a tendency to become possessive and testy when she was around young men, she knew it was because he was protective about her. And part of her was glad that he scared away the young suitors Kanda invited to the castle. She was thirteen years old she didn't want to be married, well not yet anyway, and not to any of Kanda's suitors.  
  
She snapped out of her reverie when she realized that Syaoran was no longer in front of her. She spun round and scanned the woods for him. There was no sign. Crouching down she examined the ground for his footprints. She soon found them, although hers imprinted themselves in his. Her feet could fit quite easily in his. She guessed his foot size to be a size 10, her brothers were 9, hers a 5, and 5 and a half. Her left side was slightly larger. She sighed as the foot prints came to an abrupt stop. They just disappeared into nothingness. She made a sound of exasperation. And was about to find her own way home when a slight sound from above made her head jerk up.   
  
There sitting in one of the branches above her was Syaoran, his back slumped against the trunk, Amber eyes focused on her and a his full mouth twisted in a self satisfied smile. She glared at him before placing her hands on her hips and staring up at him.   
  
"What are you doing up there?", she demanded.  
  
"You said you were a good tracker, princess, I was just testing your skills.", he replied smugly.  
  
'Oh great now he regains his sense of humor. Typical Syaoran.' She thought angrily.  
  
"Get down here right now. We're supposed to find Jadeth."  
  
"No, I'm supposed to find Jadeth, you are going home."  
  
"What?! No, Touya told me to go with you."  
  
"And the prince told me to take you home.", he answered in his matter-of-fact-no-nonsense tone.   
  
She hated that tone, ever since Touya had used it on her, when he was informing her that she'd never be Queen. She'd been young and fanciful then, but now she was mature enough to appreciate the fact that she would never be head of a nation. It would have been too much pressure on her.  
  
She watched, as he made his way down from the tree, gracefully, like a leopard on his way to hunt. As he passed her and led her back through the forest, she conducted a study of him from out of the corner of her eye. He had changed little he still had the same wavy brown unkempt hair and wild Amber eyes, like a foxes that he'd had the last time she'd seen him close up, when he had come to tell the family that he had enrolled as one of the soldiers in the Imperial army, shortly after his mother had died. It was actually Touya's idea for him to train with the Kings guard. A reward for returning her home when she'd been ten years old, five years ago. Ever since his mother had died, and since joining the Imperial guard three years ago he never came up to talk to her anymore, and when he saw her out in the Courtyard, he'd turn and pretend he had some where to go. That was why she'd been so surprised when she had realized that it had been he who had caught her and returned her to her brother. He must have been posted close to the house.   
  
She looked at his face, it was older. It was strong and masculine, but emotionless. Which was strange to see. When he had been younger, his expressions had been so easy to read, yet now she could read nothing in his face, as though it was a mask. He was still as tall as ever, well built and muscular, but lean. A belt was fitted around his waist just above his narrow hips, and hanging from it was a sheath with a sword hilt resting just inside. It was strange to see him as a soldier. She didn't know many of the Imperial guard. She didn't need to. She and her family each had their own band of Body guards. Touya had joked about having Syaoran as one of his body guards but Syaoran had just shook his head before leaving abruptly. Another reason why it surprised her that Syaoran was out hunting with her brother. Usually her brother went with his body guards.   
  
"Where are your bodyguards, princess?"  
  
Sakura dragged her gaze from the sword hilt and met his. His eyes were so jaded. She couldn't possibly understand what had made them so jaded, he hadn't been in the army that long, and their hadn't been that many wars in which to wound him. He was only eighteen but he looked so much older.  
  
"I left them back at the Castle."  
  
Syaoran raised a single eye brow and then turned back to the woods.   
  
"How did you manage that, princess?"  
  
Sakura frowned. Why did he keep referring to her as Princess? No one at the castle did and she didn't expect an old friend to do it either.   
  
"I told them that I had left a book, that I needed, back in my chambers, then I left. And it's Sakura, Syaoran or have you forgotten."  
  
"I have forgotten nothing. But I would prefer to call you princess, and I'd like it, if you'd refer to me by my rank."  
  
Sakura regarded him with a some what bemused expression. This was definitely not the Syaoran she had known when she had been a child. He was so stern and full of anger, she could see that from the clenching of his fists. She couldn't figure out what could have happened to him to make him so angry. She hadn't done anything, at least she didn't believe she had. She knew his father blamed her father for his mothers Yelan's death but surely Syaoran didn't aswell, did he?  
  
"As you wish, Captain Li.", she replied tartly.  
  
"Who are your body guards, princess?"  
  
She stared at him. Surely he knew who her body guards were? Every one did. After all the body guards wore different uniforms to the rest of the Kings guards, and they possessed special daggers, which had been presented to them on their inauguration. And every one attendended them. So he should know. What kind of question was that? Hmm, there was something very strange going on with Captain Li. He turned round and gazed at her silently. And she realized that he was waiting for an answer.   
  
"Naoko, Chiharu, and Taeya."  
  
He nodded slightly. She followed him slowly, pondering over why he had asked her that question. He wouldn't report them or her. She wouldn't let him.   
  
"Why did you want to know, Captain Li? Nothing will be done about my absence without leave. I trust my bodyguards with my life and I enjoy their company. I would not have them replaced and because of that my father will not get rid of them.", she replied with a voice like sugar coated steel.  
  
He shrugged as though it meant nothing to him, but she knew that he was keeping all the information she told him stored for future use, though what she could not be sure. An awkward silence descended between them. To fill it and to keep her mind of the creatures that dwelled in the woods, she began to babble.   
  
"So why are you here?"  
  
He glanced at her and raised a brow.   
  
"What I mean is, that ever since joining the Imperial guard, I haven't seen you around much. But you're here and you were out hunting with my brother. Why? Shouldn't you have drills to do?"  
  
"Do you not like my company, princess?"  
  
Sakura gulped, there was something in his eyes which made her suddenly wary about what she said.  
  
"No, that's not it. It's just you have avoided the Imperial family for the last 2 years, sev- almost three years.", she said hurriedly, careful not to mention herself, incase he believed there was to be a hidden meaning.  
  
"You were counting?"  
  
She cursed inwardly, he was twisting her words, and by the amusement in his eyes, it was deliberate.   
  
"Not really."   
  
His mouth curved slightly. "Did you work it all out in you head?"  
  
"Yes.", she answered abruptly.   
  
"Very clever, princess. You never use to be so good at Math."  
  
"You never use to be so cold.", she shot back, walking ahead of him, her fear suddenly forgotten in her anger.   
  
"I was positioned on the gate to the Castle. Your brother caught me getting of work and dragged me along. Naturally I couldn't refuse my prince."  
  
She stopped and turned round. "You make it sound as though you didn't want to go."  
  
"I didn't.", he replied nonchalantly.   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"He's the crown prince, just like you're the princess, I'm just a soldier."  
  
"Huh."  
  
He looked sharply at her, but she didn't flinch.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
He grunted, lengthening his stride considerably, so that she had to quicken her pace to keep up with him. Which she reminded herself, that she shouldn't have to do, seeing he was supposed to walk her home, and keep her safe. Where the hell was Jadeth? She was making her trudge through a woods with the abominable snow man. She growled exasperated.   
  
"Jadeth!", she called. "Jade, where are you?"  
  
Syaoran whirled round and stared at her horrified. "What do you think you're doing?", he hissed, unknowingly imitating the princesses exact words to her older cousin.   
  
"Looking for Jadeth, that's why we're here, remember? I want to find her so I don't have to be in your company much longer."  
  
"Well I can take you back to the Castle, if you'd prefer it, princess."  
  
"If it gets me away from you, Captain Li, then yes please!", she shot back, smiling sweetly.  
  
He shrugged. "Ok, then lets go."  
  
He quickened up so much that she was almost running to keep up.  
  
A.N. Sorry if that chapter was a little confusing, as I said at the beginning, she's 15 for the next couple of chapters. And the purpose of this chapter was for me to show the difference in the realationship between Sakura and Syaoran. 


	4. He's missing?

A.N. So here's the next chapter. Saki's still 15. I made this chap extra long, due to the fact that it will be a while before I update again, like a week or so. I've got school tomorrow and my big exams coming up next month, so I have to study. Oh yeah, please I need to know all the cards. E-mail me them please. Oh and thankz WezL, Selphie Leonhart, meinien and lunemangelus 4 ur reviews. I hope you guys like. If I've forgotten anyone, don't be afraid to yell at me. I can take it. Honestly. Plzzzzzzz review. Plzzzzzzzz.  
  
{Gems} Disclaimer time again.   
{Zadien} *Sighs* Yep, don't own CCS, because I don't have any money.  
{Gems} *Hands on hips* And who's fault is that?  
{Zadien} Yours.  
{Gems} *blinks* Oh right.   
{Zadien} *Sniggers* On with the story.  
  
~~*~~@~~*~~  
  
Sakura sat on the wall with Tomoyo, who was working hard on her tapestry homework. They had managed to escape from Jadeth by leaving her with Seth for a while and were now enjoying their break looking over the battle field. On the Horizon soldiers were swinging their swords and striking dummies. Sakura on the other hand was studying her cards which she had captured before her twelfth birthday. So far she had only transformed half of them, she still had to transform the others, but when the dash card ran riot in the castle, she had learned her lesson about not transforming the cards without giving them a proper job to do. At her feet Yue lay worrying a bone while Kero caught a rise of warm air and hovered lazily above them.   
  
"Where did you disappear to during Tapestry class, Sakura?"  
  
Sakura was jolted out of her reverie to concentrate on her friend. Her gaze traveled to the horizon where a certain amber eyed soldier was practicing his hand to hand combat on a training dummy. He'd been so cold to her earlier. What had she done to deserve the cold shoulder? She'd naively thought that if they saw each other again, then it would be just like old times. It seemed that times changed, and he was no longer the 13 year old boy who had defended her from bandits but instead a cold, aloof captain.   
  
"No where important.", she sighed.  
  
"Oh?", Tomoyo said doubtfully.  
  
"I tracked down Touya, then he sent me back to the castle with Syaoran."  
  
"Oh. Now we're getting some where."  
  
"We're really not. He acts so strange and distant. Hard to believe that when I was ten he use to give me lessons on sword fighting and how to shoot the bow and arrow."  
  
"Was he a good teacher?", Tomoyo asked genuinely interested.   
  
Sakura blushed. "He was.", she just hadn't been able to concentrate. When he was behind her all she could feel was the warmth of his body and she had to resist the urge to lean back against him. And his breath tickled her neck, which distracted her, hence why her arrows often went flying into the middle of no where. And when he placed his hands on her wrists she felt they were going to leave prints as though they were acidic, burning right through her skin. He was basically a distraction and it had been hard to learn from him. But he had been the only one willing to teach her, and she was grateful to him for that.  
  
Tomoyo nodded, knowing that there was something on her friends mind, but she knew better than to press, Sakura would reveal her thoughts in her own time. Sure enough as if on cue, Sakura opened her mouth and her thoughts rushed out.  
  
"Tomoyo, why does Syaoran hate me?"  
  
This was not what Tomoyo had expected. Syaoran hate Sakura? No, that couldn't be right. Though his father did accuse the King for Yelan's death, Syaoran remained on as an Imperial Guard. Maybe he was learning how to fight to gain revenge on the King. No, she shook her head, Syaoran wouldn't do something like that. He had always looked out for Sakura while he'd been training, not in a brotherly way but as something else. Tomoyo had secretly delighted in the two of them becoming close. She had often followed them into the woods for their lessons and captured their Kawaii moments on parchment, but then things had changed after Yelans death, well not exactly after her death more a week after it. She just remembered Sakura dazedly returning from lessons and Syaoran announcing to the Imperial Family that he was joining the Imperial Guard. After that they didn't see him that much, unless he was training. She regarded Sakura's woeful face out of the corner of her eye.   
  
"Syaoran doesn't hate you Sakura."  
  
"Hmm, then why did he keep calling me Princess today, Tomoyo, and he asked for me to refer to him by his rank?"  
  
"Oh. I don't know Sakura. Did he seem distant because of you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Tomoyo thought of another way to phrase the question. "Did he look at you strangely?"  
  
"Hoe?"  
Tomoyo sighed. "Maybe Syaoran feels awkward being around you Sakura."  
  
"Hoeee?! But why would he?"  
  
Her friends shoulders slumped. "I don't know Sakura. I really don't know. Men are strange beings and it takes a while to understand the workings of their minds.", she murmured as her gaze moved to the Captain battling near Syaoran, with Navy hair and deep blue eyes.  
  
She only knew him as Syaoran's cousin. He was cute and very skilled, and was continuously wearing a smirk. She glanced up as a shadow fell over her tapestry. She looked up annoyed, then her annoyance turned into a disgusted frown, as she saw General De Vil looming over them. She caught the glimmer of lust in his eyes as he looked over Sakura's form, and it made her stomach churn.   
"General De Vil, is there something I can do for you?", she asked her tone frigid.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in the castle doing some work, miss Daidouji?"  
  
Sakura bristled. "No she shouldn't be General. We have a break from our lessons."  
  
Tomoyo heard the tremor in Sakura's voice and saw how her hand unconsciously reached for her star key. Both girls feared the General. They knew he wanted the Princess for himself. And he did everything in his power to touch her and get her on her own. He was slime and he made them cringe. They were never safe from him, and Tomoyo was nearly certain it wasn't just Sakura's looks that drew him, it was also the power that he lusted after. She was more sure of that fact when she saw him leering at the star cards floating around Sakura. She glanced towards the soldiers and was satisfied to see that Syaoran was watching them too, and she hoped the tension in his shoulders had something to do with jealousy or something akin to it. Maybe he'd come over and demand the General to stay away from Sakura but she frowned when she saw him shrug and turn back to punch the guy he was pitted against.   
  
Sakura cringed as the General eyed her, it was the same way as Yue eyed a lump of meat in the kitchen. He licked his lips and smiled at her with his thin lips, covered by a prissy mustache and beady eyes. She cowered away from him and wished her brother was home from his hunt, but he hadn't turned up, and Yuki wasn't around and she felt defenseless. She let out a sigh of relief as the General turned away and walked off.   
  
Her gaze was dragged to the soldiers and she caught sight of some soldier knocking Captain Li off his feet. He began to crow about his victory. She could see Syaoran looking down humiliated. And she felt a surge of anger rush through her. She pulled a card out of her pocket. Quickly and quietly she transformed her key into her staff. Then just as effortlessly, she began to transform the card.   
  
"I call upon the powers off my star, Ancient forces near and far, Wood card transform all your might, And draw you're power from my light! Star card! Use your vines to trip up he who mocks Syaoran.", she murmured.  
  
The card transformed from it's Red and Gold of the Clow card to the pink and Yellow of the Sakura card. She watched as a vine snaked along the ground to rest behind the soldier who was still mocking Syaoran. The boy walked backwards and his heel caught on the vine causing him to stumble backwards and land on his butt on the ground in front of all the soldiers, which made all of them laugh. Sakura quickly returned the key to the inside of her top.  
  
***  
  
Syaoran turned from the embarrassed soldier on the ground to look in the direction of the Princess. He allowed himself a soft chuckle as she slipped her key inside her the top of her dress. Even though he knew it was she who had caused the young soldier to trip she still looked the picture of innocence, with her hair tied back, dressed in a pastel pink dress and her legs dangling over the wall with Yue at her feet, Kero flying above her and the cars floating around her, she looked to him like a goddess.  
  
Despite the way he had treated her that morning she was still sticking up for him. He still regretted the way her treated her that morning, and her melodic voice filled with pain, still haunted him. He always felt his resistance crumbling when he was with her and he needed that chilly demeanor which had gained him so much respect with the men. It was because of that, that he strengthened his hostility.  
  
"She's breathtakingly lovely isn't she?", a voice admired from behind him.  
  
Syaoran spun around, a faint tinge on his cheeks. "Who?", he asked gruffly.  
  
"Why that girl on the wall of course.", Eriol smirked as his younger cousins eyes narrowed.   
  
"Who the Princess?", he asked an edge creeping into his voice.  
  
"Oh no not the princess, although now you mention it...", he trailed off as he caught sight of the muscle twitching in his cousins cheek. "No I was talking about her violet eyed friend."  
  
"Tomoyo?", now the imminent danger was removed, his voice returned to it's normal monotone.   
  
"You know her?", Eriol's brow raised.  
  
"I met her a couple of times when I was teaching the Princess how to fight with a sword."  
  
"Oh really. And is she as pretty close up?"  
  
"Who?", Syaoran asked distracted.  
  
"Tomoyo. Her name is most befitting of her beauty."  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes at how corny his cousin sounded. "She'd not a bed warmer Eriol."  
  
"I was not thinking such things Captain Li.", Eriol replied in a clipped tone.  
  
"I should hope not. Remember you've got Li blood running through you.", he reminded, then as an after thought added. "Somewhere."  
  
"Hmmm, so my cute little cousin..", he started noting his cousin cringe at the nickname. "How does it feel being the Princesses pet?"  
  
"I'm warning you about your words, Hiragizawa."  
  
Eriol shrugged off the cold tone. "Did you know that she's planning to announce you as her Champion next month?"  
  
"What?!", Syaoran demanded.  
  
"Wouldn't you enjoy spending all your time with the Princess?"  
  
Yes he would. But he knew if he was going to be around her that long, he'd need to carry a cold bucket of water around him to keep his thoughts pure. In his mind the most dangerous woman, was the one who didn't understand the power she wielded over men. And Sakura was one of the most dangerous women he'd ever come across. She didn't realize that one look from her could set his pulse racing, one of her smiles could turn his brain to mush, one of her delicate touches could send shivers down his spine. It was for this reason that he had stopped giving her lessons and moved as far away from the castle as possible. That and the fact that his mother died. But that was his Fathers vendetta, not his.   
  
His problem was the Princess. He hadn't been a good teacher, he often lost his train of thought watching her lips. He found it fascinating how they moved and words flowed out. And putting his arms round her waist to guide her sword movements brought thoughts into his head that no good fighter should be distracted by. She had a power over him and it was this power that made him afraid. Being around her constantly would be a torture to sweet and exquisite for, even him, a Li, to bear.  
  
"Think about it, Li, if you become her Champion, you'll gain more prestige."  
  
"I won't be able to succeed my Father, if I'm busy bodyguarding the Princess.", Syaoran argued.  
  
"Au contraire, you'll be in a much better position to succeed your father, and also the Imperial family will be much more accepting of you marrying the Princess."  
  
"I doubt- What?!", he choked.  
  
"You want to marry the Princess.", Eriol stated as though it was common knowledge.  
  
Syaoran stared at his older cousin and shook his head in disbelief. "I don't want to marry the Princess."  
  
"Denial, Syaoran, is bad for the soul.", Eriol smiled softly, then added. "Here she comes."  
  
Syaoran glanced over his shoulder, and watched the Princess and Tomoyo chatting bubbly, followed by Yue and Kero and watched by the General. Her perfect face was frowning, and she looked slightly disturbed. His protective nature took over.   
  
"Princess, what do you think you are doing out here? It's dangerous out here. You could be hit by a stray arrow."  
  
Tomoyo winced at his cold tone, while Eriol simply smirked, taking a slow measured look of the girl before him.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "So could you.", she pointed out.   
  
"That's not the point Princess, you're.....", he trailed off as he realized that Sakura was no longer listening instead her head was inclined in the direction of the woods, while Kero was screeching loudly and angrily and Yue was growling, while shivering, at the woods.   
  
"Sakura are you all right?", he asked his tone soft with concern.  
  
She shook her head quickly as though trying to shake of a feeling. "Ano, hai, demo, there's something out in the forest."  
  
Syaoran and Eriol exchanged glances. "We did not feel anything out of the ordinary Princess Sakura, are you sure?", Eriol asked moving closer to her.   
  
Her emerald eyes widened and she shuddered uncontrollably. "Hai, I am sure. It's cold, oh so cold, and powerful, demo, dark."  
  
Both Li men regarded the Princess seriously. They didn't sense anything, but it was obvious she did sense something. Maybe it had something to do with the Clow cards or the Imperial families magick. Before they could say anything, Sakura pushed Tomoyo into Eriols arms.  
  
"Captain Hiragizawa, I'm trusting you to look after Tomoyo.", she ordered, pulling her star key out of her dress.  
  
"Demo, Saki, where are you going?"  
  
"Gomen nasai Tomoyo, but I think it would be better if I do this on my own. I don't want you to get hurt.", she explained.  
  
"Onagai Eriol?"  
  
"Hai Princess. I'll take care of her."  
  
"Demo, Saki?"  
  
Sakura awarded her a bright smile. "Dai jobu it won't take long, besides it'll give me another chance to transform my cards and I'll have Kero and Yue with me."  
  
"I'm coming with you.", Syaoran said abruptly, avoiding Sakura's searching eyes.  
  
"You don't have to Captain Li-"  
  
"I'm coming."  
  
"Ano, all right."  
  
The two of them walked off towards the woods, followed by her enchanted animals. An aura of awkwardness surrounded them. They didn't speak, only concentrating on what they were doing and ignoring each other. Tomoyo watched them leave and sighed heavily. She turned to the blue eyed captain and mustered up a polite smile to disguise her fear.  
  
Eriol watched her attempt of bravery and had to admire her strength. She was worried about her best friend but she wasn't going to break down like others would. Her smile lit up her face even though it was fake and Eriol felt a small part of him melt. If he had known Syaoran's earlier thoughts he would have completely agreed. Women who didn't know their own power over men were extremely dangerous, and Tomoyo was also a danger to his health. He agreed with Syaoran's earlier statement, she was definitely not a bed warmer, she was something much more. Special.  
  
***  
  
They occupied themselves with talk about everything they could think of and never grew tired of each others company. It was strange for Tomoyo, the only men she talked extensively with were Touya and Yuki, and they were like brothers to her. Eriol was almost a stranger, though not anymore.   
  
"I wonder if they are safe?"  
  
Eriol smiled charmingly. "Of course they are, my sweet.", he reassured.  
  
Tomoyo had got over her initial surprise at his terms of endearment, realizing that they just rolled of his tongue without any thought, but she still couldn't help the blush that crept into her cheeks. She shook her head and concentrated on her best friend.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Li, is a trained warrior. He won't let anything happen to the Princess and she herself is a skilled sorceress.", he said.   
  
He was personally enjoying her genuine confusion he caused with his endearments. She had a pretty tinge of rose in her pale as Ivory skin. She made quite a picture and he enjoyed watching her, letting his gaze skim over her cute features.   
  
"I wish they'd sort things out. Sakura is heart broken over the way he treated her these last few weeks. They use to be good friends you know. Inseparable when he was training. I guess things change."  
  
"Li is only hostile when he's scared of what he can't control. His feelings are something even he can't control. He's always had control over everything since he was child."  
  
"It must be frightening prospect to realize he can't control his feelings towards Sakura. But does he have to be so mean to her."  
  
"The meaner he is, the more distance he has."  
  
Tomoyo understood to some degree and she knew Sakura would but she wouldn't let him distance himself. Sakura was well known for her abilities to melt even the coldest heart. Syaoran would be no exception.   
  
"Tomoyo!", a voice called.  
  
They spun round to see Sakura's chief bodyguard racing towards her. "Chiharu what is it?"  
  
"Where is Sakura?"  
  
"Ano, she's around here somewhere.", Tomoyo stalled. "Right Eriol?"  
  
"Hai, I saw her not so long ago.", Eriol smiled disarmingly.  
  
Chiharu folded her arms across her slim body, and regarded them skeptically with dark brown eyes. It seemed Tomoyo had a partner in crime in covering for Sakura.   
  
"Did you try the Kitchen?", Tomoyo suggested.  
  
Chiharu shook her head. "Rika said that Sakura hasn't been in the Kitchen all day. Neither has Yuki, for that matter.", she frowned. "Something must be wrong."  
  
Tomoyo laughed, knowing her friends love of food never took him far from the Kitchen, during the banquet season, Rika asked Sakura to use the Shield card to keep him out of the Kitchen so that there would be enough food for the banquet.   
  
"What about the library?", Eriol offered.   
  
"I don't know.", Chiharu thought it was highly unlikely that the Princess would spend much time inside, while when out side the sun was shining. "Maybe. Oh if you do see Sakura before me, tell Sakura that the succubus wants her."  
  
Eriol stifled a laugh at the bodyguards nick name for the Queen, but he found it was very appropriate, in his opinion. Chiharu turned and left, heading towards the Castle. It was at this point that Eriol noticed Syaoran and Sakura emerging from the forest. Sakura was pale while she leaned on Syaoran for support clutching her staff in her hand, and Yue and Kero followed limply behind. Eriol nudged Tomoyo and they raced towards them.  
  
"Sakura are you all right?", Tomoyo asked worriedly.   
  
Syaoran looked harassed. "I don't know what happened. One minute she was fine, babbling to forget about the creatures, the next minute she was pale and out of breath. She almost collapsed."  
  
"I'm fine, Tomoyo. I just felt weird in there."  
  
Eriol glanced at Syaoran. It seemed as though they may need to examine this wood after all to find out what had harmed Sakura. Tomoyo raised Sakura to her feet fussing over her.   
  
"Tomoyo, honestly I'm fine."  
  
"Ya gatta, demo, I was worried."  
  
"Onagai, don't. As soon as I left the forest, my strength returned."  
  
"Oh really, then why did you lean on me for so long?", Syaoran teased with a slight smile, relieved that she was all right.  
  
Sakura blushed, while Eriol sniggered.  
  
"Kawaii!", Tomoyo exclaimed. "So are you two friends again?"  
  
Sakura glanced timidly at Syaoran, who nodded. "Yes, of course we are."  
  
She beamed brightly, then her smile turned into a frown as she caught sight of Yuki hurrying towards them, visibly distressed.  
  
"Yuki what's wrong?"  
  
"Is the Kitchen on fire?", Tomoyo joked.   
  
Yuki shook his head, pushing his silver bangs out of his eyes. "No, Sakura it's Touya, have you seen him?"  
  
"No, I thought he went hunting with you?"  
  
"He did, but we were ambushed, and I was knocked out cold. When I woke up he was gone."  
  
"Oh no.", Tomoyo gasped.   
  
"Are you saying that the Crown Prince is missing?", Syaoran asked.   
  
Yuki nodded. "I'm afraid so. No one in the Castle has heard from him all day."  
  
"Missing? No he can't be."   
  
"I'm heading back to the Castle to organize a search party.", he said turning back to the castle.  
  
Sakura shook her head. "I won't believe it.", she pulled out a card from her pocket. "I call upon the power of my star, Ancient forces near and far, Mirror card transform all your might and draw your power from my light. Star Card!"  
  
Out of the transformed card a pale green woman holding a mirror with tassels appeared in front of them. She smiled at the Card mistress.   
  
"Mirror card, show me my brother, onagai?"  
  
Mirror nodded, then closing her eyes, the mirror began to glow, then in the glass a shadow appeared, but they couldn't make out the face or where it was. Then just as suddenly as it appeared it disappeared again.  
  
"Noooo!", Sakura cried.   
  
Mirror leaned down to Sakura. "I'm sorry.", she whispered, then disappeared it a plume of green back into the card.   
  
Sakura fell to her knees, pounding the ground with her fist. Tears spilled over from her large glittering emerald eyes and dripped onto the ground. Tomoyo's eyes welled up and she turned to Eriol for support. It tugged at Syaoran's heart to see his beautiful cheerful princess cry. He crouched down beside her and did the only thing the moment called for. He pulled her close and held her, while she cried her heart out. He pressed his lips to her soft silky hair to offer some comfort, and gently he brushed her tears away. He didn't know how long he held her before, embarrassed, Sakura pulled away and said she was going to find out all she could about her brothers disappearance.  
  
***  
  
Silent tears slid down her face and onto the now extremely soaked feather pillow. Out side she could see the plumes of smoke rising into the orange tainted sky and this prompted more tears. Syaoran was dead, if not now, then soon. It had been decided that the Li father and son had been responsible for Touya's disappearance because of their bitterness towards Fujitaka for Yelan's death, and the death sentence had been passed on both of them. Sakura had protested this decision, saying their were no facts on which to base it on, but her father had ordered her to be removed from court and she had been locked in her chamber. She didn't believe that Syaoran had anything to do with her brothers disappearance. He couldn't have. He was her friend, he wouldn't want to hurt her. She tried to tell everyone that but they wouldn't listen to her saying she was blinded by grief. She had listened to the General lead his men out to execute Syaoran and his father and she felt like dying herself.   
  
Yue sat by her bed and howled sensing her grief. Kero nuzzled his head against her neck to try and console her, but the only one who could do that was Touya, or even Syaoran himself. But both of them were gone. One missing, one dead. She glanced up as her heavy oak door was pushed open and Tomoyo slipped in.  
  
"I thought I locked that door.", Sakura grumbled, sniffing miserably.   
  
"No, you must have forgotten.", Tomoyo answered, eyes red form crying over Touya and the fact that all members related to the Li's had left the castle, including Eriol. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Sakura had to look at her best friend to make sure it was she who was speaking. Her voice was so weak and tight. "I miss him. I can't believe someone would accuse him off something as terrible as abducting my brother."  
  
"I did some scouting round the castle. It was General De Vil who started the rumor."  
  
Sakura shot up in her bed. "That vile, evil man. If he thinks that by getting rid off Syaoran, that I will marry him, then he's got another thing coming. I won't ever marry anyone. I would've married Syaoran but they took him away from me. Now they'll suffer."  
  
"Sakura-", Tomoyo started gently, then stopped as the princess shot her a dark look. She sighed. "If you need help, I'll always be there for you."  
  
'More so now, since Eriol's gone too', she added silently. "We can grow old together and be misers and spend all your fathers money, so the old bag doesn't get it."  
  
Sakura mustered up a bright smile, then faltered. "That'll mean that Seth will be the new Crown Prince. I wouldn't put it past her to have-", she cut herself off when she heard the triumphant cries of the army returning.   
  
***  
"The Li men are dead!", it echoed round the castle.   
  
A figure stood in the tower looking over the small valley of Tomeda. The plan was going perfectly. Soon Tomeda would be theirs, and the King and princess would be dead, and there was no one to protect them. Soon, very soon.  
  
~~*~~@~~*~~  
  
A.N. Sorry if this story keeps jumping on you, but I want to get on to the good parts but I also want to give background information on the realationship between Sakura and Syaoran, so that everything that happens later makes more sense. AS I said before I won't be able to post anymore chapters until next weeken because Gems won't let me out until the week end. So C ya. 


	5. Need for Escape

Hey sorry for the lateness of the update. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sakura, Tomoyo are now 19. So plzzzzzzzzz review, and please check out my other stories, *Prince Charming* and *Bitter revenge and Cherished Hope*.  
  
Disclaimer.   
{Z.D.} I am officially stating that I Zadien, world renowned writer-  
{Gems} What world? The one with only one person on it?!  
{Z.D.} No the big pink flower. And there are two people on it so there!  
{Gems} You and who else? And remember I don't really count. We are the same being!  
{Z.D.} I wasn't counting you. You don't count anyway. Anyway as I was saying, I don't own CCS, though I do have Syaoran chained down in the basement.   
{Gems} What base- {quickly muffled by Z.D.}  
{Z.D.} On with the story, and remember to review.   
~~*~~@~~*~~  
  
"Sakuraaaaaaaaa!"  
  
A young woman's head shot round to look back at the Castle from where her name was screamed. She released the arrow she had pulled taut against the string, forgetting that the arrow was no longer aimed at the bulls eye. A yelp made her head whip back, and her hand fly to her mouth when she caught sight of a slightly terrified Yuki with the arrow lodged just above him in the tree splitting some of his silver hair. She flinched.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Yuki.", she called out to her bodyguard, and then her gaze traveled back in the direction of the castle. "What have you done now mirror?", she murmured.  
  
Earlier that morn she had dispelled Mirror to take her place with another one of her suitors which Kanda had once again invited despite Sakura's protests. That way she didn't feel she was betraying Syaoran. It was four years since his untimely death when his home had been set alight after his father had been hung on the cross and paraded in the square to repel other traitors to the throne. Sakura's stomach churned at the term. Syaoran and his father were not traitors, she would bet her cards on it. But no one had listened to her then, and still now her words fell on deaf ears.   
  
Her father felt she was being disrespectful to her missing brother. During these past four years, none of them had heard anything about the missing crown prince. It was because of that reason that Fujitaka had named Seth as the new Crown Prince on his twenty first birthday. Sakura winced at the thought. There was nothing she could do to stall the coronation, her fathers failing health had put a stop to that. The King believed that he would not be alive in a few months so he had announced that morning that the coronation would take place in a few weeks.   
  
She could not bare the thought that her evil step-brother and his mother would get their wish, and what would happen to Tomoyo and Yuki and all her loyal friends at the castle. Sakura knew she herself would be thrown out of the castle, she guessed that would happen to her friends too. She didn't want that to happen. They should have followed Rika, the chefs, lead and leave the castle early and find a job, that way they'd have their own lives set before the Kinomoto reign crumbled.   
  
Sakura sighed heavily and crossed the freshly chopped grass to fetch her arrow, minding not to trip over a fully grown Yue who was as usual chewing on a bone, Kero was soaring in the air above her. It was hard to believe that her world as she had known it had ended on that one single day, just as everything was turning right again. Then she had been young and carefree, her only worry being about transforming the cards. Now she was a prisoner in her own home. Her only duty was to seek out potential suitors, and although she knew it would be better for her to become financially stable and secure before the coronation, she still could not bear to go through with it. There was one vital thing missing. Love. And that was why she couldn't bring herself to meet these Princes, from foreign kingdoms. Apart from the fact that she would feel as though she was betraying Syaoran she also knew that love was missing from the whole situation. There was no romance, like there was in the stories Taeya and Tomoyo read to her. In fact there was nothing, except for lust for money and possibly her magick. Then again, if she didn't marry someone and fast, she'd end up being betrothed to General De Vil, and she didn't like the sound of that.  
  
She looked round as she heard someone approached and smiled as she caught sight of Tomoyo wandering through the trees towards her, dressed in a pale lavender dress, and carrying a bouquet of flowers. She smiled solemnly at Sakura.   
  
"Where are you off to?", Sakura asked, wincing again as her name rang out around the grounds.   
  
Tomoyo cast a glance at the castle then turned back to her best friend. "I'm going to the cemetery to pay my respects to the Li clan, it's been four years since they've died, Sakura."  
  
"I'm well aware of the Tomoyo."  
  
"Are you going to accompany me?"  
  
"I really shouldn't. It will be reported back to my father if I'm seen there. He will probably call me a traitor to Touya's name. I want to go but I cannot win.", she sighed looking down at the ground, then her features brightened. "I know."  
  
She fished her key out of her pocket. "O key of the star, with powers burning bright, Reveal the staff and shine your light. RELEASE!", as soon as the staff formed she pulled a card out of her pocket.  
  
"I call upon the powers of my star, ancient forces near and far, Flower card transform all your might and draw your power from my light. STAR CARD!"  
  
A beautiful woman in soft pastel pink, with ringlets in her hair, floated above them. Then she began to dance around, showering everyone in pink cherry blossoms. Then she returned to her card. Sakura immediately began to gather the flowers, arranged them before handing them to Tomoyo. Her friend frowned dubiously at them. "Sakura, are you sure you don't want to deliver them. People are occupied with the mirror card to notice you're really gone."  
  
"I can't Tomoyo. I really can't. I couldn't betray Touya."  
  
Tomoyo gasped. "You can't really mean that you believe that Syaoran and his father actually Kidnapped Touya, can you?"  
  
"I don't want to. But that's what it's looking like."  
  
"Oh Sakura, please believe that he didn't kidnap your brother. He wasn't like that."  
  
"No but he was strange before that day.", Sakura said, her tone distant as she remembered that day sadly.  
  
"I suppose. I think your just letting your brothers disappearance get to you.", Tomoyo stated breathing in the scent of the flowers.  
  
"You know what's strange Tomoyo. I wake up some nights I can almost swear I feel Touya."  
  
"That's great Sakura.", Tomoyo beamed at the thought that maybe this would give her friend a reason to live again.  
  
"Well it would be, but I also wake up believing that Syaoran is close by.", Sakura confessed quietly.  
  
***  
  
A while later a worried Tomoyo expressed her concerns to a silent Eriol. He sat, perched on a branch above her so that no person could observe them together and report to the King, or worse Kanda. Kanda had stepped up her torture campaign of the locals, and loyalists to the true heir. People were dragged out to the streets and put in front of the villagers, like a court and there they were tried for treason. People couldn't declare some one innocent for fear that they too could end up in the stocks accused of being a traitor to the throne. Many families were without fathers, so that the eldest son would have to go out and seek work. This put a terrible strain on the mothers who feared for their sons lives.   
  
The one and only bright spot at the time, was the resistance. The Royals had no clue where they were based, and under who 's orders they were betraying the throne. Both Seth and the General, had no clue who was a member of the rebel never mind who the leader was. They were extremely frustrated, and the General carried out his frustration on his own men.   
  
Tomoyo sighed and thought back on the conversation she'd had earlier with her best friend. "She believes that she can feel Syaoran as well, I don't know what to do Eriol. It's impossible isn't it?"  
  
Eriol sighed staring in to the amethyst eyes of his friend. "I should think so. After all he was killed by her fathers men. He died in the fire, no one in the house survived."  
  
Tomoyo sighed and knelt before the Li grave. She traced their engraved names with her finger. "I worry about her, you know. She's so unhappy at times. And Kanda isn't helping."  
  
"And this coronation is not going to be much of a help either.", Eriol murmured.   
  
"No, I doubt it.", She cast a glance at her confident and thanked Kami-sama that she had met him at the grave several months ago. He was becoming one of her closest companions. She went to him when ever she was unhappy or worried, and he always listened to her and tried to solve her problems, or just listened if he could do nothing. He was her greatest comfort and for that she was grateful to him "If only there was a way to halt the coronation, or to restore Fujitaka's health, but whatever spell Kanda has inflicted on him, Sakura isn't strong enough to undo it."  
  
"She just has to be strong, my sweet, and keep her head high, for her people if not for her friends."  
  
Tomoyo nodded knowing that he was right. "And what about you? How is everything in the rebel camp?"  
  
"Well our leader is extremely stressed. There's a wolf that keeps attacking our flocks and sometimes our men. We can't stop it. Now everyone is afraid to leave camp on their own."  
  
"What does this wolf look like?", Tomoyo asked her heart filled with dread.  
  
"Black with silver eyes. Very savage, like most wolves I imagine."  
  
"Yes I guess so, well most ones except Yue of course."  
  
"The princesses one. She still has it following her heels?"  
  
"Never leaves the castle without it.", Tomoyo smiled. "I fear for the villagers."  
  
"Why?", he asked concerned.  
  
"They have no true leader. Should any Kingdom attack Tomeda, there will be no one to protect them. Some of the army is still out searching for Touya under Yuki's orders, unbeknownst to the general, while others are searching for the resistance and their rebel leader. And the General himself is executing half of the Imperial Guards. We are almost defenseless. Especially since we have no allies."  
  
Eriol frowned. "Why do we have no allies?"  
  
"Ever since the head of the Li clan and his son were executed, most of our allies who had connections to the Li clan abandoned their treaties, while the rest broke the alliances when they heard Fujitaka was ill, and that instead of Touya taking the throne, Seth was to be King.", Tomoyo spoke with threads of terror in her voice.  
  
Eriol shook his head in disbelief. "The Kingdom is in ruins, and the people will suffer. I have to admit, I admire the Kings and Queens who saw through Seth and Kanda enough to break of their allegiance to Tomeda, but I dislike the fact that they showed no consideration for the innocent people.", he tapped a finger to his lips as he thought. "They should have used their position to barter for a new monarch. At least that would be better. Or even a council of elders made up of the different Kingdoms to rule the Kingdom until a proper monarch who everyone approved of could come to the throne."  
  
"No, Kanda would not approve of that. To even suggest that would be to risk war. The various royals knew what they were doing. They were protecting their own people. To them they are more important than another Kingdoms citizens."  
  
Tomoyo knew the politics of Tomeda. She had attended classes with Sakura all her life. She had in fact excelled in that class particularly. Sakura had never understood the need for that class, knowing that Touya would rule the Empire. But Tomoyo enjoyed learning how everything worked, and why it was how it was.  
  
Eriol nodded agreeing. "True. I just wish there was something we could do."  
  
"You are doing something. The rebels take money from those less deserving of it so that the people can have food. You are the good guys.", she reassured her troubled friend.  
  
"Thank you, my dear. Now you should go. I do not want anything to happen to you. I rather prefer you alive."  
  
Tomoyo nodded gathering her skirt in her hands and rising to her feet. She hurried out of the grave yard, past the guards with her head bowed submissively, like a good servant should.  
  
***  
  
Sakura growled in frustration as she tucked her book of cards under her bed hastily. Quickly she swung open the door of her chamber and regarded Jadeth with a frown. The woman smiled brightly at her young step-cousin.  
  
"Hello princess. How are you this fine day? I hope you are well?", she stated this dismissively, as though it was just out of habit and no real concern.  
  
"Jadeth, how nice to see you. I am very well, I hope you can say the same.", Sakura returned the courtesy.  
  
"Of course. I've come to inform you that you *mother* wishes to speak with you in the parlor."  
  
Sakura eyed Jadeth warily, sensing something was wrong. Kero made a cooing sound in Sakura's ear, a warning, while Yue bared his teeth at her step-cousin. But Sakura was a princess, she had spent the past couple of years masking her emotions and hiding her intentions. She smiled at her step-cousin, and did a polite curtsey. Then she hurried down the corridor towards the parlor.   
  
Jadeth watched her go, before slipping into the Princesses private chamber. She immediately began her search for the most prized treasure of the Card mistress. She frowned when at first she couldn't find it, then she remembered that Sakura couldn't have much time to hide it. Her eyes were repeatedly drawn to the bed. She knelt by it, and looked under it. There it sat, not resembling something of importance just lying on the dusty floor, but she could feel the power it possessed. She touched it tentatively. When it made no move to remove itself from her touch, she grabbed it. She stared at it in awe, then grinned, before rushing to the courtyard to leave the castle. Just before she left she caught sight of something glowing on the desk. A small flat rectangular piece of card. On closer inspection, she realized it was the Princesses most valuable ally. She gave a squeal of delight, then left the room.  
  
***  
  
Sakura sat wide eyed leaning against the one uncovered wall in the library. Her breaths came in shallow gasps, which weren't enough to satisfy her needy lungs. She had just come from her fathers private study. She had trusted her instincts and instead of going on the wild goose chase her step-cousin tried to send her on. Instead she had tracked Kanda's aura to the study. What she heard there made her realize she had to take her friends and leave.   
  
Yue was tugging her dress, urging her to go to her room. Kero was obviously agreeing with him, she decided as he bit her ear, and it wasn't a sign of affection. It hurt. It was enough to jolt her to her senses. She got to her feet and raced to her chambers.   
  
Tomoyo looked up curious, when she heard the hurried slap of shoes against the cold cobble stone floor of the castle. She gasped in horror as she caught sight of her best friend tearing towards her, face pale with terror. She had already encountered Jadeth in her travels, and for a split second she believed her friend was chasing the Lady Emmery. But when Sakura caught sight of Tomoyo she came to an abrupt stop.   
  
"Sakura. What evers the matter?"  
  
"Tomoyo, we must leave immediately."  
  
"What?! Don't be absurd. We can't just leave. Where would we go?", Tomoyo asked skeptically.  
  
"If we don't leave, you will be made to stay in the dungeons, while Yuki will be executed for treason against the crowned prince.", she spat out the title of Seth.  
  
"Why? Saki calm down. Tell me what's wrong?"  
  
Sakura took a deep breath knowing that she had to remain calm. Especially since her worked up state was going to affect her animals and who knew what would happen if that occurred.  
  
"I heard the she bitch talking to my father. She said that you were a bad influence on me, telling me not to get married. And the General said something about Yuki trying his luck with me? Tomo, I don't know what's happening. Father then announced that I was to marry the General. We must leave now!", Sakura was almost in tears. She felt as though her whole world was collapsing around her.   
  
"But Sak-"  
  
"NOW! Tomoyo, not later now! I won't lose you. I've lost enough people in my life, I can't lose anymore. Now go find Yuki, and I'll cover our escape.", Tomoyo turned and fled back down the stairs.  
  
Sakura raced into her room. She dropped to her knees and felt for her book. When she couldn't find it she could have screamed with anger and terror. She felt Jadeth's presence but not the Sakura book. Tears filled her eyes, until her vision blurred. She took a steadying breath and felt in the folds of her skirt for her back up cards. The cards she never left without, in case she was caught out after curfew. She let them float around her and she smiled, when she felt their warm reassuring aura. She still had the sleep, float, fly, windy and sword. They were her essential cards.  
  
She glanced up as Tomoyo rushed in followed by Yuki who bolted the door behind her. The Card mistress nodded at them, then fished out her Key. She summoned her staff, and when the seal appeared below her, lighting her room in a warm glow, she threw the sleep card into the air.  
  
"Sleep card, put everyone in the castle and it's surrounding to sleep. Sleep card, release and dispel!"  
  
A light blue Fairie appeared and nodded at the Card mistress before heading out of the window and began to sprinkle it's dust around the castle. The only ones unaffected by the sleeping powder was the princess and her friends who floated on a pink bubble out of the palace grounds towards the woods.  
  
~~*~~@~~*~~  
  
Hey please review, I need them to remain happy. 


	6. Resurrection

Sorry for the very long wait. But I had a lot on, fortunately I got my results for my Leaving Cert and I have passed everything with Honors, so that means that I'm going to college. Which is good, I think. So any way I just want to thank everyone who reviewed.   
  
Waltzer189: Thank you, and sorry for the wait.  
  
UrbanCinderella: I'm glad you checked this one out. And I'm so sorry about the wait.   
  
Sakura Angel14: Thank you.  
  
WezL: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Hope you enjoy this one too.  
  
mEh BeH a NiNja FoShO: Yeah Jadeth is stupid.  
  
meinien: Well I hope Sakura gets her cards back too. You should like this chapter though.  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy: I am sorry I didn't update. I got WB on this but when I got my LC results back and found out I passed everything including getting a B in English I was so estatic I decided to update this.  
  
The BOOKWORM: I hope she gets her cards back. Depends if someone gives them back to her.  
  
Squiggles1: action will come soon. But not at the mo. Sorry.  
  
Thanks everyone, and please read my other fics: Institute, Prince Charming and Black Cherry, and if you like Beyblade, check out my BB fic Love/Hate: Just how thin is the line?  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
{Gems}: Zadien, please put that Beyblade down and come and do the disclaimer, it's your name that's down as author.  
  
{Zadien}: *grumbles while putting down her Beyblade* You'd think she'd be happy now she's passed her exams, but oh no, still as annoying as ever. Anyway I don't own Card Captor Sakura - Hey put that Beyblade down. Dranzer is mine, and don't you touch him! *Screams and runs after Gems with mallet*  
  
Searching  
  
By: Zadien  
  
Chapter 6: Resurrection  
  
~~*~~@~~*~~  
  
Xiao Lang Li surveyed the dirt track from his perch on a thick branch. Behind him the woods of Tomeda stretched out like a elaborated maze that only the rebels could decipher. To his right he heard a snap, not far away there was a cough and a shuffle. His men waiting for the ambush. His glance strayed to the castle, and his thoughts to the Princess. After all these years and after every thing the Kinomoto family had done to him, he still couldn't stop thinking off her. He sighed thinking back to the evening his father had been murdered so cruelly.   
  
He had entered the house through the back entrance since he had noticed the soldiers guarding the front of his house. When he had sneaked into the house like a thief he had come across the General standing over his father whipping him. He had tried to help his father only to be stopped by the guards, he had fought but in the end he had failed. His father had told him to escape, but he hadn't been able to shake the guards. Especially when they tied him up and set the house on fire.  
  
All the time he had been wondering how his father had been suspected, or why? There had been a time that his family had been looked upon as the most loyal supporters of the King, of course that had been before Kanda had married the King. Of course summoning his magick he had been able to escape to the forests where he had set up the rebel camp, but still he didn't like how close to his death he had been or how his father had died with his good name linked to the word traitor. He rubbed his beard, a gesture he now often found himself doing. Worrying about that now was just pointless. He would exact his revenge, but for the moment he would make sure that the people of Tomeda were safe and cared for.   
  
His train of thought was broken when he heard the rumbling of carriage wheels on the trail not far from them. It sounded as though the carriage was in great hurry. He smiled a grim smile, as the excitement wormed round inside him. The thrill of the hunt was upon him. In the distance he could see the rising off dust which heralded the coming off the carriage. He gave the signal for his men to wait, then when it was time, he motioned for one of the men to execute the plan.   
  
He watched satisfied as one of his loyal rebels, jumped out of the tree and arranged himself on the ground so that he looked as though he'd been mugged by the rebellers. As predicted as soon as the driver noticed the wounded man on the dirt clad ground, he immediately slowed the horses and got down from the carriage. Xiao Lang frowned on the sound of a young womans shrill cries to her driver to get back on top of the carriage. Typical noble woman, would rather be seen dead than helping a peasant, especially a wounded one.   
  
As per usual the driver lowered his head over the wounded man, then gasped as his neck came into contact with the cool point of the wounded mans dagger. Xiao Lang took this as his cue and leaped from the branches on to the road, before striding confidently to the window of the carriage. He tugged open the door and pointed his sword at the opening.   
  
"Your money or your life?"  
  
He heard the woman gasp but heard no shout of male outrage. Could the woman possibly be traveling on her own? It was unheard off here, especially of a noble woman coming from the castle. Intrigued he popped his head into the carriage carefully maneuvering his sword so that it would still point at the occupant. His eyes widened as they came into contact with the eyes of a familiar woman from his past.   
  
"Lady Emmery. Now what are you doing driving unescorted around Tomeda?", he asked mockingly.   
  
He had never liked the step cousin to the princess. He had found her a pest and a nuisance, always coming to see him while he was training when the princess was in punishment.   
  
Jadeth stared at him curiously, as though she didn't recognize him. Xiao Lang felt his lips quirk in a smile. So she didn't recognize him. The beard and mustache were working better than suspected.   
  
"Well what do you choose, your money or your life?", he demanded roughly.  
  
The woman hung her head, then sighed reluctantly. "My life.", she murmured handing over her necklace and riches.   
  
Xiao Lang resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead pocketed the gold in his pouch. He turned away about to head back to the forest when he felt a familiar aura. Something he shouldn't have felt with Jadeth. He frowned and stared at her. Eyes growing dark and accusing.   
  
"Where is it?", he snarled, grabbing her wrist in a painful grip.   
  
She hissed in a breath and glowered at him. "Where is what?", her tone held a note of haughtiness.  
  
"The book of Sakura.", he growled, grip tightening over her name, even as his pulse hitched.  
  
Jadeth's eyes narrowed. "How do you know of it?"  
  
"I can feel it. Now hand it over. It is not yours to bare."  
  
"Neither is it yours peasant.", she declared, regaining a bit of her fire.  
  
"Give it to me.", he ordered, his tone deathly cold.  
  
Jadeth gulped, before sliding her legs to the side. She bent over and revealed a secret compartment in the base of her seat. She lifted out the book and handed it to him. He gasped on touching it, feeling the familiar aura sliding over him, caressing him. He placed it too in his pouch and turned away, then frowned, when he felt a flicker of the aura still within the castle.   
  
"That's not all. What else do you carry with you?"  
  
Jadeth snubbed him and placed her nose in the air. "Now milady or I will let my men have their wicked way with you!"  
  
She cowered slightly. Rummaging in her many silk petticoats, she withdrew a rectangular pink card, before handing it to him. The mirror, he read. The Princesses pride and joy, her escape rope. Something nagged at his mind. What had happened to the Princess that she lost her book. Terror tugged at his heart, before he shrugged it off. He did not have time to feel sorry for a member of the royal family, even if it was the card mistress. It was her own fault for losing it.   
  
He stalked off into the woods. He had not been walking long, when he felt a pair of eyes on his back. He whirled round to find a pair of blue eyes glowing in the bright white fur of a wolf watching him. Xiao Lang unsheathed his sword, ready to fight the wolf. Something stirred his memories. The blue eyed white wolf. Such a unique combination. Only one wolf sported that combination. Yue the canine guardian of the Princess. Alarm bells sounded in his head. Her book was stolen as was one of her cards and her wolf was in the forests. What was happening to the Princess?  
  
"Yue?", he whispered not expecting much of an answer.   
  
Yue eyed him for a while, then his gaze flicked to his pouch, and he nodded. A glint of approval appeared in his eyes, before he lolloped away out of view. Xiao Lang watched him leave and frowned. Something was most definitely wrong.   
  
***  
  
Thomas Yuang, weaved his way hurriedly through the forest. Every sound had his head snapping round, searching for the wolf that plagued his night mares. His hands clutched his dagger restlessly. Why oh why had Li sent him into the heart of the dark woods on his own. Every one knew the wolf haunted these parts. But he hadn't wanted to seem cowardly in front of the courageous if not somewhat cold young leader of Rebels.   
  
Suddenly a scent stirred the hairs in his nose. Smoke? In the middle of the woods? He crept into the bushes and parted them to peer into the clearing. There in the middle was a smoldering fire with smoke pouring into the sky. Beside it lay a figure bundled up in rags. Thomas was about to approach the figures, when he noticed the black figure stalking a circle round the bundle. The Black wolf. He shuddered at the sight of it. The black aura emanated from it.   
  
He heard the frightening low growl. It edged closer to the bundle. Thomas debated with himself on whether or not to intervene, when suddenly out of no where a white wolf leaped through the under growth and tackled the black one. There were growls and howls. The black wolf leapt for the white ones neck, but the white one leapt out of reach before slamming it's body into the black wolf with force enough to slam him back into a tree. The black wolf whimpered, then straightened. It moved past the white wolf and slunk back into the woods.   
  
Thomas watched it leave with absolute fascination. Li would just love to hear about this. A white wolf who had defeated the black one, in order to protect a human. It was unbelievable but undeniably true. The sound of voices, had Thomas disappearing into the shadows, with pure glee written over his face.  
  
***  
  
Tomoyo and Yukito watched the princess stir in her sleep. Beside her Yue stood over her, watching the silent darkness of the forbidding forest. Kero flew high in the sky where it was bright and were he could see with out restrictions. Sakura had managed to float them all the way to the forests without the sleep wearing off. It was only when Sakura had ordered the Float to return, and had drifted off herself, that the sleep card returned, and they began to hear life once more in the world.   
  
Tomoyo glanced worriedly at her friend, the princesses body guard. "Do you think they will look for her?"  
  
Yuki nodded. "I'm almost positive so. She is very important in the castle. Her power will keep other countries from attacking us."  
  
Tomoyo chewed her lip fretfully. "Maybe we should ally our selves with the rebels. We would be able to trust them."  
  
"Do you think so?", Yuki asked, silently surveying the forest for any disturbances.   
  
Tomoyo nodded. "I know for a fact that many off your men fled there. I know of friends there who will help us. All we must do is hide the identity of Sakura." "And you. If you are there, they will know that Sakura is there too.", Yuki mused.  
  
Tomoyo frowned, knowing he was right. Every one in the castle knew of Sakura and Tomoyo, yet they did not know their faces. Maybe they could change them, and that way keep Sakura safe from harm, from spies and others alike. "We must rouse Sakura, and search out the rebels."  
  
Yuki nodded, leaning down to try to rouse Sakura.  
  
***  
  
Xiao Lang poked the fire, sending sparks sky ward. He stared into the flames and tried to see what was coming. Not far from him he could sense the familiar aura of the Sakura book, aiding to the unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach. He glanced over into the shadows as he heard footsteps approach. Eriol stepped into the fire light and nodded at him in acknowledgment.  
  
"How goes it cousin?"  
  
Xiao Lang sighed. "The people are growing restless, with the coronation approaching, they grow afraid, and nothing I say to them will soothe their fears."  
  
Eriol nodded, then frowned. "Cousin, what have you found?", he glanced at the pouch where he felt the aura of strong magick.  
  
The young rebel leader looked up confused, then shook his head. "I uncovered the book of Sakura in a carriage this evening. I don't know how the step cousin got it, but she did."  
  
His cousin looked alarmed. "But Sakura would never lose her book. How could the person have retrieved it. Unless Sakura is in trouble. Xiao Lang you don't think?"  
  
"No I don't think she's in trouble.", he murmured, hoping against hope that he was right.  
  
Then Eriol's eyes narrowed, as he reflected on what Tomoyo had said to him earlier. "I spoke to Tomoyo at the grave."  
  
Xiao Lang looked up. "Oh?"  
  
"Yes she was leaving flowers at your grave, from her and the princess.", he paused to see his cousins reaction. He wasn't disappointed as a flicker of something ignited in his eyes, then quickly vanished. "Tomoyo mentioned that the princess is unhappy. With her unhappiness, maybe she has been careless, causing Lady Emmery to come across the book, and steal it for her own purposes."  
  
His cousin nodded. It made sense. Kanda had no control over the princess, and the step cousin had been jealous of her. Maybe this was an elaborate scheme to steal the book and leave the card mistress defenseless. It wasn't unheard of, and he had a feeling that the Queen would do anything in her power to take control of the princess. But that was none of his business. He shrugged off the nagging notion in the back of his mind and turned his attention to the shadows appearing in the campsite. His spies had returned.   
  
Several minutes later the men and women sat in a circle around the roaring fire. News was bleak mainly about how the General was slowly closing in on their camp. Just that day he had arrested four of their best men and was currently holding them in the dungeon. The challenge was obvious. He wanted the rebel leader to come forward, to try and rescue them, which Xiao Lang would inevitably do but he wouldn't be captured. The people needed him, he was their leader and his first duty was to their safety. Other news was that the wolf was becoming more destructive. He was slaughtering their live stock and hunting the rebels themselves. One man had just escaped with his life, and now he sat in his tattered rags while Meilin tended to him. Yamasaki had fed them an incredible story of his escape from the wolf, before Chiharu -former bodyguard of the princess- had slapped him across the back of his head, and he confessed that the wolf had been on the other side of the clearing to him, heading for the dark heart of the woods.  
  
It was just after this that Thomas puffed into the clearing. Panic swept through the camp as one word passed his lips. Wolves. Meilin hurried to his side and guided the man to a log before Xiao Lang prompted him to tell his news.   
  
"I was in the dark heart.", he began. "There was a camp set up there with a figure lying by the fire, resting."  
  
Murmurs rose from the rebels. A camp in the dark woods? That was insanity. Surely they must be some kind of the spies from the castle. That was the only explanation.  
  
"What do we do Li, hunt them down. Use them to trade with De Vil?", one man interrupted.  
  
Xiao Lang waved away the question and shushed the rebels. "Lets just let Thomas finish his story. Go ahead Thomas."  
  
"I do not think they are the Generals spies."  
  
"And why not?", Meilin demanded.   
  
"Shush Meilin and let him finish.", Eriol ordered, causing her to stick her tongue out. "Not very Lady like my dear cousin."  
  
"Who said I was a lady. I'm not stuck up.", she replied tartly.  
  
"Meilin, Eriol, please."  
  
Both cousins looked at their leader and nodded, turning their gaze back to Thomas. "As I was saying, I do not think they are spies. First of all, because they seemed to possess no weapons, or emblems of the royal court, or of the Imperial guard. Secondly, while I was watching, the wolf entered and began to prowl around the slumbering person. I feel as though he might have attacked if another wolf had not attacked it and defended the person."  
  
"Another wolf?", one cried out.  
  
"Defended?", another asked, suspicion ripe in his voice.  
  
Thomas nodded. "T'is true. I saw it with mine own eyes. I swear that I tell you the honest truth."  
  
Eriol stood up and began to pace. "What did this other wolf look like?"  
  
"A white wolf, sir. One like I have never seen before."  
  
Could it be?, Eriol speculated. It certainly sounded like him. But he knew for a fact that Yue would never leave the princesses side. Unless......  
  
Sitting down Xiao Lang stared at his hands, going over the facts in his head. The white wolf had to be Yue. He had seen him earlier, it made perfect sense that the wolf would be the one that Thomas saw. But then why would Yue be in the woods? Some thing was definitely wrong. His heart clenched. The Sakura book was stolen from the princess, the white wolf Yue was in the woods. What was going on? The wolf was ordered only to look after the card mistress, so that must have meant that.......  
  
"We have to search the woods.", the two cousins said in unison.  
  
***  
  
Kanda pounded her fist onto the heavy oak table with a force enough to unsettle the crockery that still held remnants of their meal. She looked down the table at her son who was staring hard at the table, her eyes blazing with anger. Fujitaka just stared into space with a blank expression and the light in his eyes were gone. While beside her, the messenger who had delivered the news that the Princess, her maid and bodyguard, had escaped, twitched nervously, wringing her hands.  
  
"How dare the ungrateful wench leave us, after everything we've done for her?!", Kanda screamed in outrage.  
  
"At least Jadeth got away with *it*.", Seth muttered, dismissing the messenger.  
  
"Yes but then she was intercepted by the Rebels.", Kanda hissed.   
  
"You don't think she'll meet with the Rebels, do you?", Seth glanced worriedly at the comatose King.  
  
"I do not doubt it. She always was a peasant girl at heart. She isn't fit to wear the crown. That is why we must stop her. Send a message to the General, tell him to deploy his men and to not return unless he has that dratted girl with him, or even better not to return until he kills her. I will not have her ruining my plans.", with a swish of her skirts, Kanda rose regally and floated out of the court.  
  
***  
  
Sakura stumbled along the woods. She couldn't believe that she had lost the book of Sakura. How stupid had she been?! She should never have left Jadeth in the same area of her book. But at least she had her favorite cards, at least she wasn't completely defenseless, but she may as well have been. She just felt so empty without the warm reassuring presence of all her cards. She couldn't believe how much she missed them, it felt as though she was missing a piece of herself. But then again, the Sakura cards were a part of her. She had poured her magick into them to make them change.   
  
She rubbed her hands over her face tiredly. She was still exhausted from the exertion of power when she escaped from the castle. The castle which had been her home for all her life. She hated this. She had no idea what to do. She didn't like this feeling of insecurity. She was use to winging everything, that was true but she had never been completely alone before. She'd either had Touya or her guards behind her, or she was usually safe behind the castle walls, or else she had her cards with her. But now she was alone in the Dark Forest and worse was that her two most valued people were with her. The only two people left in this world whom she genuinely cared about and she was in charge of keeping them safe. Today was just getting worse and worse.   
  
Behind her Tomoyo frowned and exchanged glances with Yuki. So far since they started this journey, Sakura hadn't spoken a word and she barely even showed any response to their conversation. It was as though she was lost in her own small world, and she wasn't showing any other signs of coming out of it soon. Tomoyo hadn't seen her best friend in this state since Syaoran died and Touya disappeared. She knew Sakura was worried about losing the Sakura book, and that she was worried about what would happen to the villagers left under the protection of the Kinomoto Kingdom. They relied on Sakura as the only healthy child of the royal family to save them from this destruction that Kanda had reigned on to the kingdom. They needed her to save them, to restore power and protection to the people.   
  
Sakura smiled a small smile, as Yue's nose nudged her hand. She looked down at him, and fondled the back of his head. It still surprised her, how her animals could tell what she was feeling. When she was down, they comforted her, when she was happy they shared in her delight, though it had been a long time since she'd been truly happy. Absently her hand traveled to her neck. She could feel something coming closer, something familiar but she couldn't pinpoint what it was just yet.   
  
She glanced over her shoulder at her two friends and motioned them to stay still. Yuki immediately nodded, reaching for his bow and arrow, while Tomoyo wore a confused expression but she obeyed anyway. Sakura stepped forward. Suddenly she felt her magick approaching her, and more surprising was the feeling of a warm forest green aura washing over her. She stumbled back in shock, and just before exhaustion hit her like a tidal wave, she managed to think one word. Syaoran. Then everything went black. 


End file.
